Sailor Moon: Another Destiny
by AnimeGirl20
Summary: A new Sailor Senshi has come to help Sailor Moon and the other senshi in the fight against a new enemy to protect the earth's destiny.
1. Her Destiny Part 1

AnimeGirl20: Hi everyone. This sailor moon fic is based on the Sailor Moon RPG. So I really hope you'll enjoy it.

**Sailor Moon: Another Destiny**

**Scene 1: Her Destiny**

**Part 1: The Strange Beginning**

It was a wonderful spring's night. On top of a high building sat a mysterious sailor senshi along with her companion. Flute music began to feel the air with wonderful melody as the mysterious senshi began to play. Then the mysterious senshi stopped playing to say "Soon, very soon I'll get to see you again my little Princess Serenity" "But let's not forget why we came" said her companion "Yes! Yes! I know. And with that said the senshi went back to playing her flute filling the night air with more wonderful melody as the light of moon shine down with all its beauty.

The next day was a wonderful sunny morning with blue skies and white clouds.

**Usagi's room**

As the light from the sun beam down from her window; Usagi was still sleeping peacefully but as usual she was ignoring the alarm that was going off. "Usagi-chan! Usagi-chan wake up!" said Luna who was trying her best to wake up the sleeping moon princess by jumping up and down on the bed. Usagi just moaned and pulled the sheets over her head.

The alarm was still going off and Luna decides to give it one more try. "WAKE UP USAGI" shouts Luna load enough for Usagi to hear. Usagi started to sit up in the bed. "What is it, Luna?" asked Usagi in a real sleepy tone. "You're going to be late for school again" replied Luna. Usagi turned off the alarm and looked at the time "AEEEE! It got this late" Usagi jumped out of bed causing Luna to fall on the floor. "Mo! Luna, why didn't you wake me up sooner?" cries Usagi as she rushing threw her room trying to put on her uniform. "I tried" Luna honestly replied. "Well, you didn't try hard enough" shouts Usagi. Luna just gave a little sigh.

As soon as Usagi was done putting on her uniform; she headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. "Usagi, hurry or you'll be late for school" called Mrs. Tsukino from the foot of the stairs. Just as she moves from the stairs to go to the kitchen Usagi's footsteps could be heard running down the stairs. "I'm leaving now" said Usgai as she heads to the door. "Oh! Usgai" called Mrs. Tsukino. Usgai came to the kitchen, "Yes! Mother" "You almost forgot your bentou." There in Mrs. Tsukino hand was Usagi's lunch ripped up in a pretty pink handkerchief "Oh!" Usagi took her lunch from her mother and head back to the door. She puts on her shoes and leaves for another day of school.

**Outside**

"Why does school have to start so early?" yawns Usagi as she was running to school before the bell rung and she gets in trouble with the teacher again like she always do. Unknown to Usagi another girl was running in her direction and was heading straight for her. So without warning Usagi and the girl collide into each other. "Itai!" cries Usagi as she fell straight to the ground on her rear end. "Oh! Gomen! Are you alright?" the girl apologized.

Usagi looked up to see a cute girl with very long lavender hair and lilac colored eyes wearing a white shirt, blue jean vest and skirt, a blue cap and holding a sliver flute in the right hand. "Here, let me help you up." The girl takes Usagi by the hand and helps her up. "Arigato" thanked Usagi to the girl. "Sorry again; I didn't see you coming; I was in a hurry to get to my music class. I hope you're not hurt. "No! No! I'm fine" said Usagi with a smile. "My name is Mizuki, Sakura, nice to meet you" greets Sakura as she extends a hand. "Nice to meet you too; I'm Tsukino, Usagi" greets Usagi as she shakes Sakura hand in return.

Just then Usagi got this sudden feeling that she knew this girl; like she's known her for a along time. Usagi couldn't help but feel that something about the girl face reminds her of someone. Usagi snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her watch. "Aeeee, I'm going to be late!" Sorry but I have to go it was nice meeting you. So with that said Usagi dashed off to school hoping the school bell doesn't ring leaving Sakura alone. Sakura just gave a smile and ran off to her music class. Meanwhile Luna was walking around the town because she been sensing strange aura in the air but she not sure what it is or where it's coming from. 'How strange I'm feeling that something is not right' thought Luna.

That evening Usagi was on her way home from Rei's temple when she saw her new friend Sakura, the girl she bumped into this morning on her way to school crossing the street. "Hey Sakura -chan!" shouts Usagi. Sakura turned around to see Usagi coming her way with her hand in the air. "Oh! Usagi-chan" Sakura calls with a cheerful smile on her face as Usagi stopped in front of her. "It's good to see you again" said Usagi cheerfully. "So where you're headed, Usagi-chan" asked Sakura "Home!" Usagi answered "I see! Well, I was just on my way home from work, mind if I walk with you." "Of course not I would like the company" said Usagi with her usual blissful face. With that Usagi and Sakura walked off together.

As they walked side by side Usagi got the sudden feeling again. She could but her finger on it but Sakura remember her of someone, someone that was really close to her. Sakura turn her head to see Usagi was look at her in a curious way. "Is something wrong, Usagi-chan? Sakura asked Usagi with smile and Usagi just shook her head. "Ne, Sakura -san, How old are you?" asked Usagi inquisitive as always. "I'm 18 years old" said Sakura answering Usagi's question. "Really, so what school do you go to?" "I go to Tokyo University that's not to far from here and after school have I go to work.

"Where do you work at?" asked Usagi. "I work at this really nice flora shop a few blocks from campus." replied Sakura, "So, Usagi-chan, tell me about yourself." "Well…" Usagi started off "I'm 15 years old. I go to Juuban Junior High school; I love to eat; I live with a loving family and I have great friends." "That wonderful! Just by looking at you I can tell that you have a loving heart" Sakura admits making Usagi blush. Just then Usgai got an alert from her communicator. "Nani?" Usagi took out her communicator. "Excuse me for a sec." Usagi replied before moving from Sakura to answering her communicator "Hai, Usagi-desu!"

"Usagi, meet me at Juuban Ave its emergency" replied Luna threw the communicator, "There's something peculiar about the town. I'm not sure what it is exactly. But there's something weird going on and we need to check it out." "Are you sure it's not your imagination, Luna?" said Usagi not sure if she should up and leave her new friend. "No, there's something about the people as well. So hurry! I'll be waiting for you." "Alright Luna I'll be there in a sec."

With that Usagi turned off the communicator and turned to Sakura. "Gomen, but I got to go its urgent" said Usagi as she apologized to Sakura. "It's alright! I understand. So I'll see you tomorrow after school" said Sakura with a smile. "Umm!" respond Usagi as she smiled back. "Well Bye for now." With that Usagi left to meet up with Luna leaving Sakura alone. Just then a voice familiar to Sakura could be heard behind her. "It has begun" "I know" respond Sakura to the familiar figure "Shall we go check it out?" "Yes!" With that Sakura and the familiar figure was gone.

**At Juuban Ave**

Meanwhile Usagi had just arrived at Juuban Ave the Shopping District. "Usagi-chan" calls Luna has she runs up too her. "Luna what's the emergency and why didn't you let me contact the rest of the scouts" asked Usagi "Don't worry this is just an investigation. Now, follow me" said Luna as she ran down the third level street. "Wait up!" shouts Usagi as she tries to keep up with Luna.

As they were running they heard a scream. "What was that" said Luna as she stopped in her track causing to Usagi to stop as well. "It came from inside there" said Usgai as she pointed to the OSA-P Jewelry Shop. "Let's go check it out" With that Luna and Usagi ran inside the Jewelry store.

**Inside OSA-P Jewelry Shop**

The doors automatically opened Usagi and Luna walked inside and hides behind the jewelry display case that was in front of them. They looked over and saw Naru and her mother were been held hostage by a Daimon called Persian-cut. "KYAA, somebody help!" screamed Naru hoping someone would hear. "Ah! It's Naru-chan. Naru-chan and her mother is being attacked by that Daimon" said Usagi has she notice the dilemma. "Hurry, Usagi-chan! Transform into Sailor Moon" orders Luna. "Right! Moon Cosmic Power Make Up!" In beautiful sparkles of pink light Usgai was now the Pretty Solider Sailor Moon.

"Hold it right there!" shouts Sailor Moon. The Daimon turned around and said "who are you" as she notice Sailor Moon standing on top of the jewelry display case. "For love and justice, I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier, Sailor Moon" explains Sailor Moon as she does her pose. "Listen up, you Daimon who attacks helpless girls in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" replied Sailor Moon as she finished her introduction. "What a fool" snared the Daimon.

Sailor Moon jumped down from the display case and face off with the Daimon. "Persian-cut!" shouts the Daimon as it attacked Sailor Moon. Just in time Sailor Moon dodged the attack 'How strange didn't I fight this Daimon before' thought Sailor Moon as she dodged another attacked that was launch at her by the Daimon. "This is the end" yelled the Daimon as it comes in for the final blow. "Look out Sailor Moon" shouts Luna. "I don't think so" declared Sailor Moon as she takes out her spiral rod and gets ready to do her deadly attack. "Moon Spiral Heart(s) Attack" shouts Sailor Moon as she spins gracefully with the rod then raises the rod in the air to unleash a spiral filled with hearts towards the Daimon.

The attack takes a direct hit and the Daimon was no more. When the job was done Sailor Moon turned to Luna and said "The Daimons are been brought back to life. So this is what you were talking about, Luna." Luna just gave her nod is responds. Just then Naru run up to Sailor Moon unknown to her that she really her best friend, Usagi. "Thank you, Sailor Moon" said Naru who was totally grateful. "It's alright now! If you're ever in danger again, just call for me." With that said Sailor Moon and Luna left threw the automatic doors.

**Outside the ****OSA-P Jewelry Shop**

"You did a great job Sailor Moon" Luna complimented. "Thanks Luna but its best we tell the rest of the scouts about this tomorrow" said Sailor Moon. "Right!" responded Luna. Sailor Moon gave a small yawn and said "Well we better get home and get some rest. So Sailor Moon and Luna decided to head home unknown that they were been watch by a shadow figure whose cap blew in the winds of the night.

Just then Sailor Moon got this feel that she was been watched and quickly turned around. But when she did there was nothing there. "How strange I could have sworn I was been watched" thought Sailor Moon. "Something wrong, Usagi-chan?" asked Luna. Sailor Moon turned to Luna and said "No! No! Everything's alright." So they continue to walk home not knowing that were still be watched.


	2. Her Destiny Part 2

AnimeGirl20: If you liked Part 1 I know you'll love part 2. Enjoy!

**Sailor Moon: Another Destiny**

**Scene 1: Her Destiny**

**Part 2: Mamoru's strange dream; A Monster in the train**

That night at Mamoru's apartment; Mamoru was sleeping peacefully in his bed as he started to have a strange dream.

**The dream**

"Where am I" said Mamoru as he looked around. He notices that he was in some kind of ruin. "…Master" called a familiar voice. "That voice I heard just now was..." Suddenly a apparition appeared in front of Mamoru. This spirit was Kunzite and he had come to see Mamoru. "Y…You're…Kunzite!" gasped Mamoru in surprise.

"Master…Destiny draw's near" Kunzite started off. "An evil comet is approaching from an evil star, to return destiny to its origins. A horrible comet with the power to return everything…Now…In the future…And in the past…It is giving birth to an existence in which all shall be returned to what has been."

"What? Returning destiny…When will this happen?" "This is from the distant future" "Do I have something to do with it now?" asked Mamoru. You shall choose which future…remarked Kunzite has he fade away. "W…Wait!" shout Mamoru "Kunzite…"

**End of the dream**

As the dreams ends Mamoru then wakes up in the middle of the night with sweat coming down his face. "Was that a dream…?" said Mamoru has he wipe the sweat off his face. Just then he turns around and saw something shining on the stand across his bed. "The shitennou no Hako is glimmering…"

**At the Hikawa Shrine**

The next morning at the Hikawa Shine; Rei and Makoto were waiting for the other girls to arrive. "Hey everyone! listen up!" shout a familiar voice. "Look it's Usagi" said Makoto has she notice Usagi coming up the stair.

"Hey everyone; Daimons have appeared again" said Usagi has she ran up to the girls. "I wonder what in the world is going on" "Have the Death Busters been revived?" questioned Makoto. "Usagi…Are you sure you didn't dream this?" said Rei sarcastically. "Oohh, you're so mean, Rei-chan! Ami-chan believes me, right."

Usagi looked around and notice that Ami wasn't here. "Huh? Where's Ami-chan?" Just then the girls spotted Ami coming up the stairs. "Sorry, I came as fast as I could, I just talked with Urawa-kun" said Ami. "Anyways, let's go inside" said Rei as she walks to her room and the girls follow.

**In Rei's room**

"Hmmmm! It's been a long time since you've met with Urawa-kun, huh?" said Makoto with a smirk on her face. "He came to Tokyo for the holidays" replied Ami. "So, where have you decided to go with Urawa-kun" asked Rei. "Umm, well…There are some national exams coming up…So you see…"

"See what?" asked Usagi. "I thought we'd go to the library" replied Ami. Everyone was silent for a moment. "Eeeh? You wanna go to the library with him?" said Usagi in shock. "Oh reeally?" said Makoto in a sly tone "Ami-chan, you could just tell me, if you want." "Ahhh, you're sneaky Mako-chan" said Usgai with a pout.

"So, what are the date plans you guys have after that?" asked Rei who was very curious to know. "Huh? It…it's not like that…! We can't date! We're still in Junior High said Ami as her face start to turn bright red. "But one day, I'll be right for Urawa-kun. Yes…" "Yeah! So where you are going?" giggled Usagi.

Just then Minako and Artemis had just entered into Rei's room but Ami was to busy day dreaming to notice. "Hi! Sorry for making you wait" greeted Minako with a cheerful tone in her voice. Minako then walked up to Ami and notice her cheeks were red. "What's wrong, Ami-chan? Your face is all red" asked Minako making Makoto laugh. "Ami-chan's got a boyfriend! And he's coming here soon!" chuckled Makoto Ami nervously turned to Minako.

"Wa…wait a sec, Mako-chan. It's not like that with Urawa-kun." Just then Yuuichirou entered the room. "Ah! Hi, everyone. How are you?" greeted Yuuichirou has he enter the room and made his way over to Rei. "Rei-san, you look better than ever today" "Th…thank you, Yuuichirou" said Rei in a shyly tone.

"Take it easy, everyone" With that said Yuuichirou left the room. "Soooo, Reiii-chan?" said Usagi with her usual mischievous tone in her voice. Rei quickly turned to Usagi and said "Wh…what was that Usagi? Why are you talking with that tone of voice? "Because of what just happened, you and Yuuichirou are great friends, right?" "I…it's nothing" said Rei "Really?" asked Usagi.

"Really…really, Really! It's nothing." Then Rei got an idea. Well then Usgai, who's YOUR boyfriend?" "Huh? Me?" asked Usagi. She puts her hands on her cheek and starts to lightly blush. "It seems Mamo-chan and I are the perfect couple! We'll be like this forever…He's kissed me already. Usagi then realize what she just said. "Kyaa! I shouldn't have said that!"

"Thanks for that" said Rei with a disgusted look on her face. Minako gives a sigh and says "Even when you act like that I'm still jealous." "True… Usagi-chan is with Mamoru-san. Ami-chan and Urawa-kun might be a bit apart but they're a couple" clarifies Makoto. "And it's doesn't matter what Rei-chan says; she's with Yuuuichirou-san" says Minako pointing out the obvious.

"I want a boyfriend too" sighs Makoto. "Me too!" whines Minako. "Don't you have to go, Ami-chan?" asked Luna. "Oh, yeah; Sorry about today everyone" said Ami as she left the room and head outside. When she was gone Minako turned to the group. "…..Hey! Do you wanna follow her?" asked Minako. "Huh? That's…really mean" acknowledged Makoto. "But…I really want to know" said Rei who was just as curious to know. "Wa…wait a sec, everyone"

"Ok, let's go! Yaay!" cheered Usgai. Usagi, Rei and Minako were about to leave when Minako turned to Makoto. "Huh? Mako-chan, aren't you coming?" asked Minako. "Ahh…no, I'll stand firm on this one" replied Makoto. "I'm really worried about her" said Rei with a sincere look. "Oh ok, just this once" So with that all four girls leave the room to catch up with Ami.

**At the bus stop**

Meanwhile at the bus stop that was near Rei's shrine, Ami was waiting for the bus to arrive to take her to Tokyo Station where she'll meet Urawa. "It's been so long since I've seen Urawa-kun" thought Ami as she saw the bus coming. Just as Ami got on the bus the girls were coming down the stairs. "Ami-chan got on that bus right?" questioned Rei. "That bus goes to Tokyo Station doesn't it?" asked Makoto.

"We'll just have to catch the next bus" said Minako. "I'm so excited" exclaimed Usgai who couldn't stand the suspense. The girls wait for over six minutes for another bus to arrive to take them to Tokyo Station.

**Tokyo Station**

When the girls arrived at Tokyo Station they saw Ami waiting at the train bay. "Aha…! Ami-chan's right there!" said Usgai. The girls decided to hide before Ami saw them. "Usagi-chan, hide" whispered Minako. Usgai looked around and quickly hid behind a potted plant. Ami took a look around before she headed off to meet Urawa at the train bay. When the closes was clear the girls got out of hiding and stood outside the train bay.

**At the train bay**

"It's been such a long time. I hope Urawa-kun's alright" thought Ami as she saw the bullet train had arrived.

**Back outside train bay**

The girls were still waiting patiently for Ami and Urawa outside the train bay. "Look's like the bullet train's arrived" said Rei. "Those two must be having a wonderful reunion" giggled Minako. "Yeah...hm? Doesn't something seem funny?" asked Makoto who was getting this sudden bad feeling.

Just then there was a crowd of passengers screaming and running out the train bay. Makoto managed to stop one of the fleeing passengers. "Wait a second. What's going on?" asked Makoto. T…there's a monster in there!" yelled the man who was dressed in a business suit. "Get out of the way!" The man pushed Makoto out the way and continues to run.

"Monster…?" wondered Minako who was a little clueless. Just then another fleeing passenger ran by and said. "The monster trapped a boy in there! Get the police." Usgai quickly turned to the girls and said "Everyone! Let's go check this out." With that the girl ran pass the gates and up to the platform.

When the girl arrived they saw that Ami was alright. "Ami-chan!" shouted Usagi. Ami turned around and saw her friends coming her way. "Everyone you've come to help" said Ami who was very grateful. "Huh? I can feel so many different auras" said Usagi. "Everyone, transform!" commanded Luna.

"Mercury Star power" shouted Ami. "Mars Star power" shouted Rei. "Jupiter Star power" shouted Makoto. "Venus Star power" shouted Minako. "Moon Cosmic power" shouted Usagi and all together they shout "Make-up" Once they were done transforming they head inside the bullet train. Inside the bullet train it looked completely empty.

Once the girls got to the last car they saw Urawa lying on the floor. "Urawa-kun" gasped Mercury. But before the girls could get to him a youma appeared and stopped them right in their tracks. "Who are you?" said the youma that was known as Combater. "I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier who fights for love and justice, Sailor Moon" explains Sailor Moon as she does her pose. "I am "Sailor Mercury" replies Mercury as she poses too. "Sailor Mars" replies Mars as she poses next to Mercury. Sailor Jupiter" remarks Jupiter "And Sailor Venus" calls Venus as she and Jupiter pose next to Mercury and Mars. "And in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" replies Sailor Moon as she finished her introduction.

"You're not going anywhere" said the youma as he did a sudden attack but luckily the girls dodged in time. "I'll handle this. Burning Mandala!" exclaims Mars as she summons rings of fire by calling on the ancient Japanese symbols and fires them at the Youma. Regrettably the youma managed to dodge the attack.

"Darn I missed" said Rei. The youma attacked once again but this time at Sailor Moon. "Look out, Sailor Moon!" shout Mercury. Sailor Moon turned around and saw the youma coming her way. "Shine Aqua Illusion" exclaims Mercury as she generates a large amount of ice crystals and throws it at the youma. Luckily it trapped the youma in block of ice giving Sailor Moon enough time to get out the way.

"Thank you Mercury" said Sailor Moon. "No problem" said Mercury with a wink. The youma broke free from the ice and attacks again. "I've had it with him" shout Venus who was getting annoyed with the youma. "Let's do it Sailor Venus" shouts Jupiter. "Right!" replied Venus. "Venus Love-me Chain" calls Venus as she launches a chain of hearts. "Sparkling wide pressure!" shouts Jupiter as she summons a single thunderclap of lighting.

Once this attack combined it became a chain of hearts and lighting surrounding the youma and trapping it. "Now your chance Sailor Moon" Mars calls out. "You got it" said Sailor Moon as she takes out her spiral rod and gets ready to do her deadly attack. "Spiral Moon Heart Ache" shouts Sailor Moon as she spins the rod around and unleashes a spiral filled with hearts towards the youma.

The attack took a direct hit and the youma was destroyed in an instant. "That wasn't so hard" said Jupiter who was very confident. Mercury ran to Urawa side and knelt next to him. "Are you alright, Urawa-kun" cried Mercury. "Mi…Mizuno-san" replied Urawa has he try to get up but only to fall back on the floor. "Urawa-kun! Hang in there! Just hang on!" pleased Mercury. Jupiter came up Mercury and place a hand on shoulder "It's okay he's only unconscious"

"A youma… questioned Sailor Moon. "Surely, Queen Beryl has been revived" "Anyways; let's get back to the Hikawa Shrine" said Luna. Jupiter picked up Urawa and carried him out the bullet train while the other scouts followed. As they were leaving the train; they were unaware that they were been watch by 2 pairs of eyes that were watching them from the shadows.

AnimeGirl20: Well that it for part 2 of her destiny but don't worry there's more to come and mysteries to be solved.


	3. Her Destiny Part 3

AnimeGirl20: I hope your enjoying my Sailor Moon fic. Here is Scene 3!

**Sailor Moon: Another Destiny **

**Scene 1: Her Destiny **

**Part 3: Haruka's phone call; the attack in Hotaru's room**

**At the Hikawa Shrine**

That afternoon at Hikawa Shine; Ami was sitting next to Rei's bed watching over Urawa who was recovery. "Urawa-kun, are you alright?" asked Ami. "Yes, I'm alright now" answered Urawa as he turned to face Ami. "Mizuno-san…I had a vision in my dream where the past and the future changed places."

"What?" replied Ami. "I don't understand it very well but…History…No, Destiny will change" said Urawa with a very troubled look on his face. "Destiny…" thought Ami "So, only the future has been replaced" asked Ami. "No! The past will also been replaced" said Urawa. "The past?" Ami though for awhile on what's been going on and Urawa vision.

Meanwhile in the fire reading room the girls kneel down and watched Rei as she looked into the fire to see if she can location anything extraordinary. "Haaa---! KATSU--!" shout Rei as she extends her hands towards the fire. The flame starts to blaze higher into the air. "That's…?" exclaimed Usgai "who is it? An enemy? Just then a woman like face formed on the flames.

"My name is SIN" Her eyes began to open. "This is merely a greeting! Just then there was a flash and suddenly the flames exploded causing Rei to be coated in soot. "Ohhh! I'm all covered in soot" coughed Rei. "What was that?" asked Makoto. "I don't know" replied Rei as she coughed some more. "Hey, Rei-chan, your face is pitching black" giggled Usagi.

"Oh shut up!" yelled Rei as she coughed more. "Rei-chan, are you okay?" asked Makoto in a concerned way. "Yeah, I'm fine" replied Rei. "My clothes are all dirty. I'm going to go take a bath" With that said Rei walked off to the bathroom. Minako turned to Usagi and Makoto. "Sin…hmm, that's what it said" "who was that? A new enemy?" wondered Makoto.

Just the started to phone ringing and Rei's grandfather answered it. "Rei! Telephone! It's Haruka." Usgai picked Luna up and she walked out the room leaving Minako and Makoto to chat among themselves. Usagi walked down the hallway and saw Rei's grandfather holding the phone receiver. "Oh, so you're going to take the call, Usgai?" He gave Usgai the phone receiver and left. "Hello, Haruka-san?" replied Usagi into the phone. "Ahh, Odango. Something terrible has happened. Hotaru's fallen ill" explained Harkua on the other side of the receiver.

"Huh? What happened? Is she sick?" asked Usagi. "No…this…is… The doctors don't know either, but this could be… If you don't come here, I can't tell you. So come to the Juuban Hospital right away" replied Harkua. "Alright; I'm on my way" With that said Harkua and Usagi hanged up the phone at the same time. "What's wrong?" asked Luna as she jumped on Usgai's shoulder. Usagi turned to Luna and said "Something's happened to Hotaru-chan. I need to go to Juuban Hospital for awhile."

**Outside the shrine**

"Too many strange things have been happening lately. Usagi-chan, I have to check out a few things" said Luna as she jumps off Usagi's shoulder. "Ok then" replied Usagi. "If something happens, contact me." "Right!" With that Luna and Usagi went there separate ways.

**At Juuban Ave**

As Usagi was walking down the street she didn't notice her new friend Akina coming out the OSA-P jewelry store. "Usagi-chan!" shouts Akina. Usagi turned around and gave a big surprise look as she saw Akina coming her way. "Oh Akina-chan!" shout Usagi as she saw Akina running up to her. "We meet again" said Akina with a friendly smile. "So where you're head this time, Usagi-chan." "A friend is sick so I'm going to visit her at the hospital" replied Usagi.

"Oh my! Is it serious" asked Akina who was a bit concerned. "I don't think so" answered Usagi. "Mind if I come with you" asked Akina with a smile. "Sure!" relied Usgai with her usual cheerful smile. With that Usagi and Akina heads Juuban Hospital together.

**At Juuban Hospital**

As Usagi and Akina arrived at the entrance of the hospital the automatic doors open and they walked in. Usgai walks up to the reception desk where the nurse was going threw some papers. "Excuse me" called Usagi. The nurse turns to Usagi "Yes! May I help you" replied the nurse "Yes! Can you tell me what room Hotaru-chan is in" asked Usagi.

"Oh Tomoe Hotaru's room is on the third floor. "It's the one on the far left" replied the nurse. "Thank you!" Usagi turned to face Akina. "We can go now" But when she turned around Akina was gone. "Huh?" That's strange she was right here. Maybe she had something important to do" said Usagi. Usagi thought on it for awhile and decided it is best to hurry to Hotaru's room.

**Hotaru's room**

Once Usagi entered into Hotaru's room she greeted Haruka and Michiru. "We've been waiting for you odango atama" greeted Haruka. Are you awake, Hotaru-chan? Odango's come to see you. Usagi walked over to Hotaru's bed side and to her surprise Hotaru was back to her older self. "Hotaru-chan, are you alright?" asked Usagi.

"It only stopped hurting a while ago but I'm fine now that your here" replied Hotaru with a little cough. "What could've happened?" wondered Usagi. "She transformed back right in front of our eyes but it was so painful" said Michiru. "Also the Mugen Gakuen has been revived recently today. I think something evil has begun" said Haruka. "Hotaru, have you ever felt this kind of pain before" asked Michiru.

"It was like when I was under the influence of the Taioron Crystal. Usagi-san's Ginzuishou seemed to help relieve the pain" replied Hotaru. "The Taioron Crystal…T…then, Hotaru-chan, are you going to turn back into Mistress 9?" asked Usgai. "I think its okay now" replied Michiru. "Yeah, Hotaru has opened her eyes and is a sailor soldier now. She won't turn into an enemy" affirmed Haruka. "

When I collapsed, I felt that I was enveloped by darkness. But that evil power… The evil power is an enormous power of darkness… I felt like my Destiny was being influenced by something else" explained Hotaru. "A strong new power…"thought Usagi. Just then a nurse enters the room. "Excuse me, but it time for her check-up. "Wait a minute!" shout Michiru as she walked up to the nurse. "This room should be marked 'No Entry'. Who or what are you!"

"…hee hee hee" cackled the nurse. I'm gonna get you troublesome sailor senshi. The nurse removed her masquerade revealing her true form as the Daimon known was Palmacon. "Don't worry Hotaru-chan we'll handle this" declared Usagi as she puts her hand in the air. "Moon Cosmic Power Make up!" shouted Usagi. "Uranus Planet Power Make up!" shouted Haruka. "Neptune Planet Power Make up!" shouted Michiru. In a blaze of three beautiful sparkling lights Usgai, Haruka and Michiru became the sailor soldiers.

"DIE" shouted Palmacon as she attacks the girls with her large needle for an arm. All three soldiers dodge the attack. Uranus attacked the Daimon with a high kick but the Daimon saw her coming and dodged it. "Deep Submerge!" exclaims Neptune as the power of the ocean comes together into a ball of energy shaped like the planet Neptune and launches it at the Daimon. Unfortunately with the Daimons great ability and skill it was able to dodges the attack.

"Now it's my turn. World Shaking!" shouts Uranus as she raises her hand in the air and starts to gather energy that forms into the shape of planet Uranus. She sends the attack on the ground which rises up towards the Daimon. "Ha!" laughed the Daimon as she dodges Uranus' attack.

"Take this" shout the Daimon as she holds her large needle for an arm and shot 6 little needles at the girls. "Look out" shout Neptune as she sees the needles coming their way. Neptune and Uranus dodge the attack but for Sailor Moon she barely made it. "Ahhh!" screams Sailor Moon as she falls to the floor. "Are you alright, Sailor Moon?" asked Uranus in concern. "Yea! I'm ok" replies Sailor Moon as she stands up. "We must stop this Daimon and fast" said Neptune. "Uranus, are you ready?" "Yea let's do this" shouts Uranus.

This time Neptune and Uranus combined their attack and launched it at the Daimon. This time the attack took a directed hit and weakens the Daimon. "You ready, sailor moon?" shout Uranus. "Just leave it to me" replied Sailor Moon as she takes out her spiral rod and gets ready to do her deadly attack. "Spiral Moon Heart Ache" shouts Sailor Moon as she spins the rod around and unleashes a spiral filled with hearts towards the Daimon.

The attack did the trick the Daimon was no more. "You did!" shout Hotaru who was still in bed. The girls gather around Hotaru's bed. "Yea, but didn't we once beat that enemy before?" said Haruka. "This is the second time a Daimon has attacked today" said Michiru. "Why are enemies that we've already beaten being revived? I wonder what this could be…" questioned Usagi. "If its Destiny was changed the same way as mine, I think it might be possible" explains Hotaru. "The power to change Destiny? That's stupid!" scoffed Haruka. "I wonder who the heck there enemies are" thought Haruka.

Meanwhile outside Hotaru's room stood a mysterious figure and her companion were listening on to their conversation. "It seems more monsters have appeared" said the mysterious figure. "Yes! We must keep an eye on them just in case." "Right" And with that said they disappeared from site leaving the window open and the curtain blowing in the wind.

AnimeGirl20: So what you think? Please review!


	4. Her Destiny Part 4

AnimeGirl20: I really want to say to the people who are reading my fic and reviewing. Has you know I'm trying to learn to write in story format so please give me some credit. So please keep reading and enjoying. I'll do my best to please you. Well here it is Part 4 of scene 1. I hope you like. Ja ne Minna!

**Sailor Moon: Another Destiny **

**Scene 1: Her Destiny **

**Part 4: The New Enemy plans their next move. The race to Usagi's house!**

Meanwhile far away in time and space the new enemy was planning their next attempt. In a great hall where it was surrounded by green fire there sitting on her throne was the mistress who face was covered in darkness. Just then five girlish figures appeared before the mistress. A girl with long blond hair fixed in two pig tails steps forward and bowed before speaking, her name was Sin.

"Apsu-sama, we have completed the first stage of our plan. In a few places, the previously beaten enemies have been revived and attacked a few people. The Destiny of the Juuban district of the 20th century has been changed said Sin as she raised her head to face Apsu.

Apsu stood up from her throne and approached the girls. "I have put you through much. Take this a present" replies Apsu as she raises her right hand in the air then a bright light came from her coronet and the symbol on her forehead start to glow a bright purple color. Just then five energy beams shoots towards the five girls giving them great power. "With this, you should become more powerful that the Sailor Senshi" says the Apsu as she sit back on her throne and waves her hand. "You may step down."

Sin took a step back "Thank you very much Apsu-sama." All five girls bowed to Apsu before leaving the great hall. Outside the hallway the girls gathered for a conference.

"With this new power, we can become stronger than the legendary Sailor Senshi" replies a girl with short light blue hair named Nabu. "Ah, our Destinies shall certainly be changed" says a girl with red hair that was tied in a pony tail her name was Nergal.

"That's what I thought too" squealed a girl with long light blond hair named Ishtar who stood next to the girl with the light blue hair. "Are you people satisfied already? I'm still anxious" exclaimed a girl with long gray hair and her name was Marduk.

Just then a small boy with dark green hair appeared in front of the five girls along with his strange pet. "I'm with Marduk" replied the boy with the dark green. "Anshar-sama" replied Nergal. "It's too early to be satisfied. The Sailor Senshi is still alive. To turn Destiny into what we truly desire, we must retrieve the Ginzuishou from those who possess it. We shall only have a chance if we get the Ginzuishou" explained Anshar to the girls.

"That's true. The power of the Ginzuishou is too strong to ignore. So, we have crossed over time protected by the Ginzuishou, and arrived in this time" replied Sin. "This is our chance, our power has become stronger too" said Ishtar. "At the moment, the Sailor Senshi is separated into two different groups" says Nabu.

"Ok, now is our chance. We can get those girls" With that said the four girls vanishes living Sin and Anshar. "Do not act easy towards the princess, if you do indeed want to change Destiny" said Sin to Anshar before turning her back to him and vanish. Without another word Anshar vanished as well right behind Sin.

Back in the present Usagi, Haruka and Michiru gathered outside the hospital's parking lot having a long discussion about what was going on.

"Anyways, let's check out the town a little bit" stated Haruka. "All right! Perhaps we can find a clue left behind by the enemy" replies Michiru. "Yeah, ok! I can feel that something's about to happen. Let's go back to my house to make sure that everyone is safe" suggested Usagi.

"Ok. Let's go" replied Haruka. "Wait! I'm going too!" says a familiar voice. The girls turned around to see the voice belong to Hotaru. "You have to rest" said Haruka to Hotaru as she stood in front of her. "I'm a Sailor Senshi too. I can't just rest while Destiny to be changed anymore than it already has" declared Hotaru who was determent to go no matter what.

"Can't we take Hotaru-chan along too?" asked Michiru. Haruka hesitated for while then made a decision. "Ok, you can come with us" "Take care, ok" said Usagi to Hotaru with her cheerful voice. "Thanks, everyone" With out another word the four girls walked out the hospital parking lot and headed to Usgai's house. Unaware that they were been followed by mysterious figures.

**Outside Usagi's house**

The girls arrived in front of Usagi's house. "Here we are" said Usagi as she opened the door and walked in while the girls followed.

Once inside the girls looked around to see that everything was still the same. "I'm so relieved. It looks like nothing's changed here" said Usagi as she sighs with relief. Just then there was a scream coming from down the hall. "That sounded like Shingo" said Usagi. Suddenly the girls saw Usgai's little brother, Shingo running pass and up the stairs in fear. 

"Shingo? W…wait a sec, what's wrong?" shout Usagi. Just then they heard another scream coming from Shingo's room. "Oh no, I think his in trouble" said Hotaru. "Everyone, transform" exclaimed Haruka. The girls take their items and raise it into the air. "Moon Cosmic Power Make up!" shouted Usagi. "Uranus Planet Power Make up!" shouted Haruka. "Neptune Planet Power Make up!" shouted Michiru. "Saturn Planet Power Make-up" exclaimed Hotaru. In a blaze of four beautiful sparkling lights Usagi, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru become the 4 Sailor Senshi.

"Let's go!" declares Sailor Moon. The girls run upstairs down the hallway to the first door to the left to Shingo's bed room.

**In Shingo's room**

As they entered the room they saw a youma hovering over Shingo, who was unconscious. "Look it's a youma" says Saturn. Sailor Moon ran over to Shingo but was stopped by the youma known as Cureney Green. "Don't… Don't interfere!" said the youma as she attacks Sailor Moon with her long claws. Lucky Sailor Moon dodged just in time.

"We need to defeat this youma to save Shingo." states Sailor Moon. The girls get ready as the youma attacks once again. World Shaking!" shouts Uranus as she raises her hand in the air and starts to gather energy that forms into the shape of planet Uranus. She sends the attack on the ground which rises up towards the youma.

The youma uses its great speed to dodges the attack and comes down with it long claws towards Uranus. Watch out Uranus! Deep Submerge!" exclaims Neptune as the power of the ocean comes together into a ball of energy shaped like the planet Neptune and launches it at the youma.

The youma stops in it tracks giving Uranus enough time to move out the way. "Damn! That youma is fast" says Uranus. "We need to find away to slow it down" states Neptune.

Without warning the youma launches a load sound wave blast from her mouth called a Sonic Wave towards Uranus and Neptune. "Look out Uranus, Neptune!" shout Sailor moon. The girls turn around and saw the attack coming their way. "Silent Wall" shouts a familiar voice as a light pink barrier appears and protects the two outer senshi from the attack.

Sailor Moon turned around to see the familiar voice came from Saturn who had her Glaive pointed towards Uranus and Neptune. "Great job, Sailor Saturn!" says Sailor Moon. "Thanks Sailor Moon!" replies Saturn as she takes the barrier off the two outer senshi.

"Damn you!" shouts the youma as she comes in for one more attack. Just then in a flash of light Sailor Saturn sliced the youma in half using her Glaive. "Good shot, Sailor Saturn!" exclaims Uranus. Now your chance, Sailor Moon" shouts Saturn.

"You bet" replies Sailor Moon as she takes out her spiral rod and gets ready to do her deadly attack. "Spiral Moon Heart Ache" shouts Sailor Moon as she spins the rod around and unleashes a spiral filled with hearts towards the Youma destroying it in an instant.

When it was over, Shingo had just woken up only to find that the legendary Sailor Senshi was in his bedroom. "Oh I can't believe it! It's the Sailor Senshi" exclaims Shingo. Sailor walks up to Shingo. "Thank you, Sailor Moon" replies Shingo. "No problem…Shingo" said Sailor Moon with a wink. "You remember my name" said Shingo with great delight.

"Of course, Sailor Moon never forgets" declares Sailor Moon as she but her hands on her hips. "By the way, why was that creature after you?" asked Sailor Moon "Because it want to know where the "Gunzaichou" is" replied Shingo. "You mean the Ginzuishou?" corrected Sailor Moon. "Yeah that" said Shingo.

Sailor Moon was getting worried, why would a youma be going after her brother and what did it want with the Ginzuishou. "Well we got to go. Stay out of trouble, ok!" says Sailor Moon to Shingo with a concern look on her face. "You got it Sailor Moon" replies Shingo with a bright full smile. With that the girls leave the room and out the house.

**Outside Usagi's house**

Once outside the house Usagi's got a signal from her communicator that was on her wrist. "Ah. I'm getting a message from Luna" says Usagi as she turned on the communicator.

"Hai, Luna" responds Usagi "Usagi-chan, I've found out some info about the enemy come to the Hikawa Shrine immediately" replied Luna. "Okay!" With that Usagi tuned off the communicator and looked to the girls.

"We got to go to Hikawa Shrine. Look like Luna got some info on the enemy" says Usagi. "Great! Let's go" says Haruka.

As the girls leave Usagi's house and head to the shrine they were unaware that they were been followed by a hood figure.

AnimeGirl20: So what you think so far? I really hope you liked it.


	5. Her Destiny Part 5

AnimeGirl20: Well I hope you enjoyed Part 4. Thank to you all who read and review. I'll try my best not to disappoint you. I hope you enjoy part 5 and sorry if it's kind of short. Well have fun.

**_Note: This fic is based off the Sailor Moon RPG _**

**Sailor Moon: Another Destiny **

**Scene 1: Her Destiny **

**Part 5: A Message from the Enemy. My name is Sin. **

**At Hikawa Shrine **

Usagi and the other senshi were walking down the hallway and into the fire room where they saw Luna and Artemis. "We've been waiting, Usagi-chan" said Luna. The girls walked up to Luna and Artemis. "What do you know about the enemy?" asked Usagi.

"Ah… I looked up some info on the crystal palace's computer. It appears to be that the enemy has arrived from the future" explained Artemis

"Huh? But, the Black Moon is…" Before Usagi could finish her sentence Artemis spoke up. "No, these enemies are from beyond the time of the Black Moon. They have the power to manipulate time. They've used the Time-Space Door to get here. It seems they've come to the past" explains Artemis.

"If we tell Serenity about this event… Then surely the enemy will just close the Time-Space Door. They must be planning something in the future as well" assumed Luna.

Artemis turns to an empty space in the room and pressed a button on the computer causing a hologram of Sin to appear in front of them. "This is one of the enemies that are blocking the Time-Space Door. And then next... Huh?" Artemis look closely to realize something was wrong. "The computer's making some strange sounds."

"What?" said Luna? "Well… The computer must be broken" said Artemis. "Oh, let me have a go!" Luna walked up to the computer and was about to touch it when… "I am…" The hologram began to move.

"Ah! It moved! That's really clever, Luna!" said Artemis in surprised. "Huh? But I haven't done anything yet" said Luna who was also surprised. Just then the hologram spoke again. "I am…the opposite Sin."

"Wait! There's something weird about this!" said Haruka. The hologram started to grin. "I am the opposite Sin; One of the senshi who going to change Destiny. I shall kill you annoying Sailor Senshi. I completely rule "Her Destiny" Take a look at this." Sin spread her arm out and holograms of the Sailor Senshi appeared lying on the floor unconscious.

"Sailor Mercury!" shout Luna. "Sailor Mars" exclaimed Michiru. "Sailor Jupiter" exclaimed Haruka. "Sailor Venus" exclaimed Hotaru. Then a hologram of Chibi-usa appeared on the floor unconscious. "Chibi-usa" shout Usagi as she notices her future daughter laying there.

Just then Sin vanished living these words "If you want Lady Serenity and the other four senshi back… Come to Juuban Junior High School. We'll be waiting Sailor Moon. Usagi ran up where Sin was standing. "Wait a second! Everyone! Chibi-usa!" exclaimed Usagi.

"Usagi-chan, that's definitely a trap" said Luna. Usagi turned to Luna. "But they've got everyone. Are we just going to abandon them?" cried Usagi. "I didn't say that. We should just check out our enemy a little more" said Luna. "I agree with Luna" said Michiru as she walked up to Usagi. "We don't understand our enemy's strength, or their true form. It's too dangerous to accept their invitations."

"No, I don't think so" opposed Haruka causing everyone to turn around to her. "If there's a trap, we can just destroy it as we go in, right?" "Haruka…but…" hesitated Michiru because she was shocked to hear what Haruka was saying.

"I'm going to go help Chibi-usa" declared Hotaru. "Hotaru-chan..." "…even when saving the world, I can't just abandon my friends. A universe without the other senshi… She began to cry and she turns to the others. "I won't accept it!" "Usagi-chan…" Michiru was totally shocked that the girls were just going to rush into it like that with out thinking first.

"Well what will you do, Michiru?" challenged Haruka. Michiru felt she was completely outnumbered and decided the best thing. "….Ok I'm in" replied Michiru with a smile. "Okay, we've decided. Let's go to Juuban Junior High!" declares Haruka. Luna jumped on Usgai's shoulder. "Well we're off Artemis" said Luna. "Take care" replied Artemis. The four girls along with Luna headed for the school.

As they walked towards the school the same hooded figure was watching them and began following them to the school. The sun had set and the night sky had appeared.

**Outside Juuban Junior High school**

The four girls stood out side the school. "Everyone, we have to help the others. Let's go!" declares Usagi. The girls took their items into their hand and raised it into the air. "Moon Cosmic Power Make up!" shouted Usagi. "Uranus Planet Power Make up!" shouted Haruka. "Neptune Planet Power Make up!" shouted Michiru. "Saturn Planet Power Make-up" exclaimed Hotaru. In a blaze of four beautiful sparkling lights Usagi, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru become the 4 Sailor Senshi.

Meanwhile on the roof the five girls were there waiting for Sailor Moon to arrive. "How do they seem?" asked Sin. "They're wandering around inside of our illusions, as usual" replied Naru. "Only…Lady Serenity continues to be protected by the Ginzuishou."

"Lady" is in our hands, she can't be touched by a single finger. We just need to be patient a little longer" said Sin as she turns her gaze at Chibi-usa who was still lying on the floor unconscious.

_**To be continued.**_

AnimeGirl20: Suspenseful isn't it. Please review!


	6. Her Destiny Part 6

AnimeGirl20: I'm sorry it took me this long to update but here it is Scene 1, Part 6. I hope you like.

**Note: This fic is based off the Sailor Moon RPG**

**Sailor Moon: Another Destiny **

**Scene 1: Her Destiny **

**Part 6: The Sailor Solders to the rescue; Mercury's dream **

**In the School**

Sailor moon and the other Sailor Soldiers had just arrived inside the school. They saw that all the light were out and it was completely quiet. "Let's start searching for the others. Neptune, Uranus; you two take the first floor while me and Saturn take the second floor, that way we can find the others a bit faster" declared Sailor Moon.

"Good idea, Sailor Moon" agreed Uranus. "But be careful, you two. Keep your guard up" confirmed Neptune. "That goes for you too" said Saturn with a wink. So without another word the girls split up. Sailor Moon and Saturn took the second floor; while Uranus and Neptune looked on the first floor. Meanwhile the hooded figure along with her small companion was already making their way into the school.

On the first floor Uranus and Neptune were searching the classrooms for anyone of the sailor soldiers. They came to the classroom just left of the entrance. They slide the door open and entered the classroom. "Ah! Mercury!" gasped Neptune as she saw Sailor Mercury just lying on the floor. The girls ran over to Mercury to see if she was alright. 'Mercury! Mercury, can you hear me?" called Neptune as she tries to wake Mercury.

Just then a voice was heard saying "This child is dreaming wonderful fantasies." "Who's there? Show yourself!" shout Uranus wondering where that voice came from. "Do not intrude" said the strange voice. While Uranus and Neptune looked around to see where that voice was coming from in the meantime Mercury was having her fantasy.

**Mercury's dream**

The dream took place in the doctor's office and Ami had just finished with her second patient. "Thank you very much, Dr. Mizuno" said the little boy expressing his gratitude for her help. "Thanks to your help Dr. Mizuno, this child is healthy again" said a mother who was very grateful to Ami.

"No; it was nothing at all" replied Ami who was very modest. "Thank you, Dr. Mizuno" said the little boy showing more of his appreciation. Ami just giggled. Just then the phone started to ring. "Oh? It's the telephone!" said Ami as she made her way to the phone.

"Hello?" answered Ami into the receiver. It was her husband at the other end. "Darling… what's wrong? Of course I'm coming home early today. Because it's our anniversary today, right…?"

**End of Mercury's dream**

While Mercury was dreaming Uranus and Neptune were determined to save her. "If you're going to intrude then you'll have to face me first!" said the sudden voice. Just then a youma appeared before Uranus and Neptune and he was called Jarcook. "You ready, Neptune" shouts Uranus. "Right!" replied Neptune.

AnimeGirl20: Sorry Sailor Moon fans for stopping it there. But don't worry there's more to come soon. So stay tuned.


	7. Her Destiny Part 7

AnimeGirl20: Here you go everyone! Part 7!

**Sailor Moon: Another Destiny **

**Scene 1: Her Destiny **

**Part 7: Enchantment of the mind. **

Meanwhile as Uranus and Neptune were having their hands full defending Mercury; Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn were on the second floor checking each classroom to find the other sailor solider. "One of the girls must be in one of these classrooms" said Sailor Moon as she slides the door close to an empty classroom.

Finally they came to the leftmost classroom. When the door open was slide open they saw Sailor Mars laying the floor no doubt dreaming like Mercury was. She was also being guarded by the youma known as Muhreed.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn walked over to the youma who was blocking their accesses to Mars. "Of course, you've come to help her, Sailor Moon" said Muhreed with a grin. "Of course!" declared Sailor Moon.

The youma just scoffed and said "You'll lose your life trying!" The youma began her attack and the girls got in ready position. In the meantime with Uranus and Neptune; the battle between them and the youma known as Jarcook had just commenced. The youma took his large axe and slashed it down at Neptune but with her grace and agility she was able to dodges the attack with a back flip.

Neptune got ready to do her attack. Deep Submerge!" exclaims Neptune as the power of the ocean comes together into a ball of energy shaped like the planet Neptune and directed at the youma. It youma took a directed attack but somehow it was still standing.

"It seems my attack didn't weaken enough" Neptune pointed out as she saw the youma was still standing. "It's my turn. World Shaking!" shouts Uranus as she raises her hand in the air and starts to gather energy that forms into the shape of planet Uranus. She sends the attack on the ground which rises up towards the youma.

But the same thing happened. The youma took the attack but it was still standing. "This is one tough youma" Uranus pointed out. "I agree! It took both our attacks but it's still standing" replied Neptune. "No matter; we need to hurry if we want to save Sailor Mercury" said Uranus

The youma was about to begin his special attack called Fascination also known as Enchantment. The youma shoot a purple colored beam straight at Neptune. "Look out Neptune!" shout Uranus as she saw the beam head towards her partner. But before Neptune could move out the way the beam hit her directly causing her to hit the floor.

"Neptune!" yelled Uranus as she ran over to Neptune's side. "Neptune, are you alright?" asked Uranus as knee down to her. But just as she got closer, Neptune's eyes shot open. Her eyes looked blank like they had no life in them. "Neptune" gasped Uranus as she slowly backed away. Neptune slowly stood up and all of a sudden started to attack Uranus.

"What's wrong with you, Neptune?" asked Uranus as she dodged all her attacks. Neptune doesn't respond she just kept attacking Uranus like she didn't even know who she was. Uranus then noticed that the youma was the one controlling Neptune seeing him using some kind of physic wave connected to her.

'The only way to stop Neptune is to destroy that youma" thought Uranus knowing that was the logical thing to do. Uranus took a few steps back then does a quickly flipped over Neptune. After she landed on the ground she then started to run towards the youma.

But it was no good the youma quickly command Neptune to come and block Uranus. "Neptune, what are you doing?" asked Uranus. But still Neptune didn't answer and start her assault on Uranus once again. 'Damn! There no way to get threw to her' thought Uranus as she once again had to defend herself from her partner's offensive attacks.

While this was going on the same hooded figure was watching the event that was going on in the classroom between the two sailor senshi from outside the room. "Yes, that right. Finish her off" said the youma as he was enjoying the entertainment.

Then suddenly a pink beam of light struck the youma from behind, causing him to lose his control over Neptune. Neptune stop attacking and gently started to faint luckily Uranus caught her in time. "Who did that?" shout the youma as it look around the room.

The youma's eyes came to the door and there he saw the mysterious hooded solider standing there holding a weapon. "Who are you?" yelled the youma. Uranus turns her attraction to the door as well and saw the mysterious figure. She also noticed that she was wearing a Sailor Solider outfit. 'I wonder who she could be' thought Uranus. She couldn't get a good look at her face since it was covered by the hood.

The mysterious solider turned to Uranus and said "Now your chance." When Uranus heard that she turned around and noticed that the youma had let his guard down. Not losing this opportunity Uranus took out her talisman the Space Sword and leap into the air.

The youma looked up and gasped as he saw Uranus coming towards him. "Space Sword Blaster" exclaimed Uranus as she swings the sword down releasing a large amount of energy towards the youma. The attack took a direct hit but as the youma was starting to disappear it left with these words "D…don't forget… That dreams are the Destiny that you truly desire."

After the youma disappeared Uranus took another look at the door only to see that the mysterious Sailor Solider was gone. "Where she went? I wanted to tell her thanks for the help" said Uranus to herself. "To who" said a weak voice. Uranus turned around and saw that Neptune was awake.

"Ohh, what happened?" asked Neptune as she rubbed her head. "It's a long story" replied Uranus as she gave Neptune a helping hand. Neptune took Uranus' hand and stood up. "Thanks" said Neptune "No problem! Now let's go wake up Mercury" Uranus finished off.

Neptune got up and went over to Mercury. "Mercury; are you alright?" asked Neptune. "I…I'm alright" replied Mercury as she started to wake up and Neptune help her up from the floor. "That's good! Now let's go join up with the others" said Uranus. "Right!" replied both Neptune and Mercury. With that said Uranus and Neptune along with Mercury left the classroom.

Back with Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn on the second floor; the battle between them and the youma Muhreed was coming to an end. "Spiral Moon Heart Ache" calls Sailor Moon as she spins the rod around and unleashes a spiral filled with hearts towards the youma destroying it completely.

Once the battle was over Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn went over to Sailor Mars. Sailor Moon knee down next to Mars. "Mars! Mars!" called Sailor Moon to Mars as she started to gently shake her.

**Mars' Dream **

**In front of Hikawa Shrine **

Rei and Mamoru were standing outside in front of Hikawa Shrine. "Forgive me…Rei. You're my only true love" said Mamoru as he gently took Rei's hand and hold it. "You love me don't you? You've always loved me, Chiba Mamou. Now, don't say anything… We'll be together forever…

"Mamoru-sama… I'm so happy… I'm not dreaming, am I?" replied Rei as she looked to Mamoru with sparkling eyes of joy. Just then a well-known voice would be heard coming into the dream. "REI-CHAN!" shouts the familiar voice ending the dream.

**End of Mars' Dream**

"Num num num… Mamoru-sama" muttered Mars as she started to wake up. "Mamoru-sama!" shout Sailor Moon as she heard the name of her boyfriend coming out of Mars' mouth. Rei quickly jumped up and saw Sailor Moon standing right before her. "Sailor Moon!" exclaimed Mars as she saw the mad look on Sailor Moon face.

"Why…did you just say Mamoru-sama's name? What the heck were you dreaming about?" asked Sailor Moon in a serious tone of voice and an angry look in her eyes. "Ahh…" was all Mars could say before running to the door.

"Let's go and found the other before it's too late" said Mars trying to getting out of answering Sailor Moon's questions the best way she could. Sailor Moon was going to let it slide for now so she and Saturn followed Sailor Mars out the room.

As they left the room they saw the other Sailor Senshi coming up the stairs. "It's good to see that you're alright Sailor Mercury" said Sailor Moon in relief. "You can thank Uranus and Neptune for that" said Mercury showing her gratitude to the two sailor solders.

"To be honest it wasn't only us that saved you, Mercury" Uranus corrected knowing the truth. "What do you mean?" asked Saturn. Uranus turned to look to at the group. "Neptune and I ran into a little trouble while saving Mercury then suddenly mysterious fighter came of nowhere and helped us out. "Yup! But that not that the strange part" said Uranus. "What is?" asked Mars. "When I took a good look at her she was wear sailor solder uniform similar to ours" answered Uranus causing all the girls to gasps in surprise. "Do you know who she was?" asked Sailor Moon.

"No! She disappeared before I could ask" replied Uranus. "Well maybe she another sailor solders" said Neptune. "Maybe…but I still like to know who she was and where she came from" stated Uranus. "Let's figure this out later. Right now let go save the others" order Sailor Moon. "Right" shout all 5 as they followed Sailor Moon up the stairs that leading to the third floor.

AnimeGirl20: That's it for now! Please review!


	8. Her Destiny Part 8

AnimeGirl20: Here is Part 8! Enjoy!

**Sailor Moon: Another Destiny **

**Scene 1: Her Destiny **

**Part 8: All together again **

On the third floor in the third classroom from the right was Sailor Jupiter as the same state as Mercury and Mars once was. Jupiter was starting to have her own fantasy as she laid there on the floorboard.

**Jupiter's dream**

This took place at the back of the Juuban Junior High School, where Makoto and a boy with short black hair were talking. "Gee, that's a surprise; I didn't know that you liked me" said the boy, "I didn't think someone like you would like a guy like me. I'm so quick to start a fight." Makoto just stood there acting really shy.

"But with no other tall guys like me around. There probably isn't anybody else for you, so…" said the boy as started blush and rub the back of his head trying to find the right words to say. "Huh? Th…then… Then we're…?" stuttered Makoto as her cheeks started to flush. "Yeah, well then…could you bring along one of your home-made bentou lunches tomorrow?" asked the boy with a pleasant smile. "Sure!" replied Makoto with cheerful smile.

**End of Jupiter's dream**

While Jupiter laid there on the floor the same mysterious hooded solider came and lift her up and was about taken her out the classroom but not before destroying the youma that was guarding Jupiter. During this time Sailor Moon and the other were coming up to the third floor. 'Maybe we should split up again" Saturn pointed out. "That's sound like good idea" replied Mars.

Just then something caught Sailor Moon's eye. "Hey look at that!" said Sailor Moon pointing down the hall. Everyone looked in Sailor Moon's direction and there they saw the mysterious Sailor Solider helping Jupiter out of the classroom. "Who is that?" asked Mercury. Then Uranus realized who she was. "It's her! That mysterious sailor solider!"

When the mysterious solider heard that she gently put Jupiter and quickly ran off. "Wait! Don't go!" shouted Sailor Moon raising her hand in the air. But it was too late she was already gone. "Who in the world was she" asked Neptune who was a little inquisitive at the moment. "I'm not sure but right now let's go check on Jupiter" said Mars.

The girls agreed and run over to Jupiter's side. Jupiter was finally waking up. She slowly opened her eyes and saw all her friends looking down at her. "Everyone… You all came to help me…" said Jupiter. "Of course" replied Uranus as she helps Jupiter up onto her feet. "I'm glad to see you all are alright" said Jupiter. "Now to save Venus" confirmed Luna.

The girls nod and with no time to waste they decided to skip the chit chat and go straight on saving Venus before it was too late. When they got to the fourth floor they saw a small shadow figure shaped like a cat running threw the halls and into the fourth room on the left.

"What was that?" asked Saturn. "I'm not sure but let's go check it out" replied Uranus as she went on ahead. "Wait up Uranus" called Neptune as she walked side Uranus and the others followed close behind.

When they got into the room, the small shadow figure was gone but they saw Venus on the floor. Sailor Moon quickly went to her side followed by the others. "Venus! Hang in there!" called Sailor Moon as she tries to wake Venus up. Venus commenced into her fantasy dream.

**Venus' dream**

Minako was standing outside in front of the arcade waiting for her friend to arrive. In no time a girl named Hikaru who had short dark blue hair and was wearing a school uniform arrived in front the arcade. "Hey! hey! Hikaru-chan, listen to this?" called Minako as she run up to her friend. "What is it, Minako? Who're you chasing after this time?" asked Hikaru with a questioning look on her face.

"No, no, this time it's true love!" replied Minako as she did a small spin. "Really? Who's it with?" asked Hikaru putting her hands on her hips. "Minami-sempai from the soccer club; I'm going to give him a love letter today!" squealed Minako in joy.

"Cool! You're really going to give him the letter?" asked Hikaru being happy for Minako. "I'm going to give him a letter this time. I've tried before, but something always stops me" Minako confessed.

"Ah! It's a Sailor Moon video game!" shout Hikaru as she saw a poster of the game been displayed in the arcade. "Cool! Sailor Moon-chan's made it all the way to a game" said Minako. Hikaru turned to Minako and said "I've heard a rumor that sailor moon's a secret detective for the police."

"That so cool… I want to become just like Sailor Moon …" said Minako as she envied Sailor Moon's interesting life ad dreaming one day she could be something similar to Sailor Moon.

**End of Venus' dream**

Once the dream ended Minako began to wake up and the first sight she saw was Sailor Moon. "Venus! Are you alright?" asked Sailor Moon. We've come to save you. "Thank you… Sailor Moon you sure are cool, Sailor Moon" said Venus as she started to get up on her feet. "Venus…" said Sailor Moon as she helped her companion up from the floor.

"Sailor Moon, Chibi-usa's being held on the roof. Let's go and help her quickly she must be waiting for you" replied Venus. "Right, let's go minna" ordered Sailor Moon been the leader that she is. The girls ran out the room and up to the roof of the school.

AnimeGirl20: We're getting close to the climax. Please review!


	9. Her Destiny Part 9

AnimeGirl20: Hey everyone! Here is Part 9 to Scene 1: Her Destiny. I hope you find it interesting and suspenseful. Later!

**Sailor Moon: Another Destiny **

**Scene 1: Her Destiny **

**Part 9: The Enemy reveals themselves; The Mysterious Sailor Solder comes to the rescue. **

When the Sailor Soldiers finally reach the roof of the school they saw Chibi-usa lying on the floor. "Chibi-usa!" cried Sailor Moon as she ran towards her. "Hold it right there, Sailor Moon" said a voice from out of nowhere causing Sailor Moon to stop right in her tracks. Just then Sin appeared right in front of Chibi-usa.

"Sin, Chibi-usa better be safe" said Sailor Moon in a very serious tone. "Don't worry" said Sin with a smirk on her face. Just then Nergal appeared next to Sin. "This child is dreaming. And she has realized what's happening to her. She shall have a good destiny. And so shall you annoying brats!" exclaimed Nergal.

"If you want to help this child, hand over the Ginzuishou." Sin began to extend her hand out in front of Sailor Moon. "This child for the Ginzuishou" said Sin as looked to Chibi-usa in the corner of her eye. "Sailor Moon, don't!" shout Saturn causing everyone to turn their attention to her. "Don't give them the Ginzuishou." "We shall make her dream until we get what we want" said Ishtar as she appeared along with Nabu next to her. "And she'll die if she keeps dreaming. The happiness is only in her imagination" Nabu explained to Sailor Moon and for the other to hear.

Uranus walked up to Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon… The enemy's trying to scare you into giving them the Ginzuishou" said Uranus knowing the enemy has been planning this the whole time. "Yeah, so don't let them trick you" said Neptune. "It's true Sailor Moon. Don't let them trick you" replied Mercury who was totally agreeing with Neptune and Uranus.

"Sin…I'll give you the Ginzuishou" said Sailor Moon deciding to ignore her friend's advice and not giving it a second thought. "Huh…!" shout Saturn who was shocked to hear that Sailor Moon was going to give up the Ginzuishou. "WHAT!" yelled Neptune in disbelief. "Stop Sailor Moon" shouts Uranus as she saw Sailor Moon started to walk towards Sin with the Ginzuishou.

"I'll give you the Ginzuishou to you. But you must give back Chibi-usa" Sailor Moon demanded. Then Marduk, last of the opposite solders had arrived. "The Ginzuishou is more important than this child" Marduk pointed out. "I have to help Chibi-usa" replied Sailor Moon knowing she do anything to save her future daughter. "Good. That's the right solution to the problem. Now, she shall wake up" said Sin as she snapped her fingers; putting a spell on Chibi-usa making her float over to Sailor Moon.

"Come now! Hand over the Ginzuishou!" yelled Sin who was starting to get impatient. Before Sailor Moon could give Sin the Ginzuishou a red rose was threw between them and onto the floor. Sin quickly looked to see who threw the rose and saw a figure stand on top of the door. "Who…who are you?" shout Sin. "It's wrong to play with young girls' dreams like that. You have such a cold heart. Apologize!" shout the figure as he jumped down from the door to revile himself.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" chirped Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Kamen stood right in front of Sailor Moon. "Don't give the enemy the Ginzuishou" said Tuxedo Kamen. "B…but Chibi-usa…" shuttered Sailor Moon. "She's fine. She's been protected by the Ginzuishou's power" said Tuxedo Kamen as she turned to face Sailor Moon, "Soon, she shall awaken from her sleep on her own." Then he turned to face the Sin. "Why do you want the Ginzuishou" he asked.

"Changing the fate of the world is very difficult" answered Sin with that grin still on her face. 'Changing the fate of the world?' thought Tuxedo Kamen wondering what that could mean. "Huh? Changing the fate of the world?" questioned Sailor Moon who was a bit clueless.

"We shall change the fate of the planet. Because we want to control the future!" replied Sin. "You want to control the future…? …Control ….Future…" Sailor Moon eyes began to go dull as she was falling into the enemies trap. "Sailor Moon!" cried Tuxedo Kamen quickly turned around and started to shake Sailor Moon to keep her awake. "Sailor Moon! "They're manipulating you! They're trying to make us image things. Usa…" Then he too falls into the enemies trap.

**Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen's dream**

Usagi was about to bid her husband who was Mamoru of course a good day. "Darling, Come home early today won't you? Today's Chibi-usa's…" "I know. Chibi-usa's birthday right?" replied Mamoru. "I came home late last time, but I won't this time. Well, I'm off!" He was just about to leave when Usgai tapped him on the shoulder.

"Darling, Now what aren't you meant to forget?" asked Usgai as she closed her eyes and push out her lips. "Oh yea, I always forget this" Mamoru just lead down and kiss her lips. "Well then! I'm off to work" said Mamoru as he walked out the door. "Good bye, darling" replied Usagi as she watch her husband leave for work.

**End of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen's dream**

Chibi-usa finally woke up and saw her future parents were in a trance. "No! You tricked those two." She quickly got up and ran to her future parents. "Wake up, Sailor Moon! Wake up, Tuxedo Kamen! Everyone needs you!" cried Chibi-usa as she tried her best to wake them up.

While they were starting to wake up the Opposite Senshi were beginning to make their move. "Girls now!" The Opposite Senshi began their attack. "Die Princess!" shout Sin. "Die bastards" shout Nabu. "Die now" yelled Marduk. "Please die now" exclaimed Ishtar in her usual polite tone.

The girl combined their attacks a launched it towards Chibi-usa. "Look out!" shout Jupiter. Tuxedo Kamen snapped out of his trance and saw the attack so he quickly jumped in front of Chibi-usa. Tuxedo Kamen screamed in pain as he took the attack instead of Chibi-usa.

Sailor Moon snapped out of her trance and saw Tuxedo Kamen was hurt so she quickly ran to his side. "Tuxedo Kamen! Tuxedo Kamen, are you okay?" cried Sailor Moon as she held him in her arms. "Hey!" shout Sailor Saturn as she began to run over to them. "Back off" shouts Sin as she shoots a beam directly at Sailor Saturn knocking her out cold.

"Sailor Saturn!" cried Chibi-usa. "Sailor Saturn! Tuxedo Kamen! Hold tight!" pleaded Sailor Moon. Sin slowly walked up to Sailor Moon. "Now hand over the Ginzuishou or else the rest of your friends will suffer the same" said Sin as her patience was growing very thin.

Sailor Moon didn't know what to do. If she gave the Ginzuishou to Opposite Soldiers it could mean disasters for the future but if she doesn't then more of her friends will get hurt. "Time is running out, Sailor Moon. Either hand over the Ginzuishou or pay the price" said Nabu. The situation was getting worse. Just then a there was a sound of flute music playing.

"Where is that music coming from" asked Marduk. "I don't know" answered Sin a she looked around to see who was playing the flute music. As Sin and them continue to search for the flute music, Sailor moon on the other hand continues to debate weather or not to hand over the Ginzuishou or not for if she gave them it her friends and loved ones would be safe but if she didn't then they would all perish including her and the enemy would still get the Ginzuishou.

Suddenly a voice could be heard and it said "If you want the Ginzuishou then you'll have to go threw me first for the Ginzuishou only belongs in the hands of the moon princess." Just then a figure jumps down and lands in front of Sailor Moon with the grace of a feline.

"Who are you? And who invited you here?" demands Sin as she looks to the figure in front of Sailor Moon. "I'm known as Sailor Moonlight and I have sworn myself to protect the princess no matter" replies the figure, known as Sailor Moonlight who was dressed similar to Sailor Moon but her skirt and boots were light pink. She had a sword with a crescent moon in her right hand pointing towards Sin and wearing a long light pink cape with a hood to cover her face.

"Nani? Another Sailor Solider?"replied Uranus in surprise. 'Sailor Moonlight? I've never heard of her before. Could she really be another Sailor Solider' thought Luna. Sin sense Sailor Moonlight could be a problem to the plan and thought it would be best if they pull back for now "We'll retreat for now. But don't forget we'll be back and we will get the Ginzuishou." With that said and done Sin and her Opposite Soldiers floated into the air and disappeared from site.

"Their gone" said Venus. "But I have feeling we'll seem them again" Mars pointed out. Sailor Moonlight then walked up to Sailor Moon and said "I'm glad your ok, Sailor Moon. Please, you mustn't let them have the Ginzuishou or something horrible will happen." "Umm!" nods Sailor Moon as she understands what Sailor Moonlight was trying to tell her. So with a wave of her hand, Sailor Moonlight was gone with a flash. The girls watch with astounding gaze as the mysterious senshi flew with her cape blowing in the winds. 'Sailor Moonlight…? I wonder who she really is' wondered Sailor Moon.


	10. Her Destiny Part 10

AnimeGirl20: Hey, Sailor Moon fans! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Some things came up. I want to let you know I might be taking sometime updating the Sailor Moon but don't worry I'll update it as fast as I can. Well on to Part 10 of scene 1.

**Sailor Moon: Another Destiny**

**Scene 1: Her Destiny**

**Part 10: Unexpected Visitors; The Tale of the Hi stones.**

Inside Mamodo's room, Usagi and Chibi-usa watched over him, as he continued to lay unconscious. It seems he hasn't woken up from the attack he endured by the opposite soldiers.

Usagi kneed closed to Mamodo and placed his hand into her own. "Mamo-chan! It's was my fault that this happened to you. If only I didn't fall into their trap this won't have happened" cried Usagi as a small tear fell from her cheek.

Chibi-usa made her way over to Usagi and kneed next to her. "Usagi, you're not to blame. It was my... It was my..." But Chibi-usa just couldn't bring herself to say it.

Just then Haruka and Michiru enter into the room. Hey, let him get some rest" said Haruka in a soft tone. "But..." "Don't apologize. It's not what happened then, it what's happening now" said Michiru making Usagi stop feeling sorry for herself.

Usagi and Chibi-usa just nod their heads and leave the room side by side. Once they left the room and shut the door behind them, Michiru spoke first. "Although our numbers are now limited, we must continue. Haruka, what do you think?"

"It's hopeless! It's hopeless to continue. We're failures at protecting the prince" replied Haruka with a serious doubt in her tone of voice. "So you thought so too..." said Michiru as she looked to Mamodo. With nothing further to say Haruka and Michiru left the room to join the girls in living room.

**In the living room**

The girls were gathered in a circle. "How is Hotaru?" asked Haruka who was concerned about Hotaru's condition. "The black light that was surrounding her as worn off a little. She starting to get better... But for the time being, she's staying at Juuban Hospital" replied Ami. "I find the this new energy very perplexing" Rei stated.

"Urawa- kun's prediction is coming true" said Ami who was starting to have bad thoughts of what was about to happen. "Sorry... Usagi-chan... I fell right into the enemy's trap" said Makoto as she lowered her head in shame. "How so?" replied Minako as she placed a hand on Makoto's shoulder, "What could we have possibly done to prevent it?" Makoto just gave a nod and look to Minako with a smile.

Just then Rei's psychic senses went off. "Wha... what is it? I'm sensing a presents in the room." Then all the light in the apartment suddenly went out. "It's a ghost" shrieked Ami.

Suddenly apparitions were appearing in front of the girls and these spirits took the form of Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite and Kunzite. "We are here to protect Prince Endymion" spoke Kunzite. "But aren't you guys Queen Beryl's...? Makoto asked.

"Yes, we did serve as generals under Queen Beryl for a while. However, we were originally followers of the Prince of Earth, Endymion" replied Nephrite, "Now we have returned to serve our former master once again."

"Why have guys just appeared like this" asked Minako who was a bit puzzled. "Heh Heh! The reason we are here is for the master's negative energy" replied Zoicite. "Well, what are you guys doing here?" asked Rei.

"You see, master's condition right now is quite abnormal. Perhaps the energy is in possession of negative energy. Maybe in large quantities" Jadeite explained in simple details. Kunzite then spoke again " We have to force up on the opposite side, positive energy. And when that's out of the way..." Mamoru-san will return to his senses" Rei finished off.

"How will we deliver this positive energy?" asked Makoto in curiosity. "In this case, the Shin no Ishi's power will be necessary" Jadeite stated. "Shin no Ishi's power?" Ami pondered. "You see this stone?" Nephrite started to explain as he showed the girls a dark colored stone, "This is a stone that is pure "Kage" (Darkness).

Originally, this stone was a combination of "Hi" (Light) and "Kage" stone" Zoicite explained. "This two element, Kage and Hi returned to their original stones. But this never happens by itself" Kunzite pointed out.

Then Jadeite spoke, "Our "Hi" power is inside other stones, which are sleeping some where on earth. There are the stones that carry our powers; All of our powers. My stone is in Nepal." "My stone is in Canada" said Nephrite. My stone is in Switerzerland" said Zoicite in her usual calm tone. "And my stone's in Turkey. You must visit these places and get the "Hi" stones back" Kunzite instructed to the girls, " We'll be waiting with Master's rose crystal... The Barazuishou."

"The Barazuishou?" asked Minako who never knew a crystal like that existed. "That stone is in Japan. The Barazuishou is similar to the sliver crystal...the Ginzuishou" Jadeite replied. "When our stones are gathered in the same place, the Barazuishou shall appear"said Nephrite. "And when the five stones are brought together, Master shall become healthy again" Zoicite finished the rest.

And Kunzite final words were,"Please, find this stones! I beg you..." And with those final words the spirits of Kunzite, Zoicite, Nephrite and Jadeite disappeared and in their place were they're "Kage" stones. "... They vanished..." said Rei.

The lights returned back on and the girls looked to each other. "Well, in any case, it seems we have to look for the "Hi" stones" said Minako. Minako turned to Michiru and Haruka. "Michiru-san... Haruka-san... The search for the stones is a job for the Inner Soldiers."

Michiru nodded her head in agreement and said "Yes, please you must get the stones." "We'll look for the enemy's hideout while you guys are busy" Haruka informed. "Well then, I'm off to Switerzerland" said Ami as she took up Zoicite's "Kage" stone. "I'm off to Nepal" Rei said taking up Jadeite's "Kage" stone. Makoto took up Nephrite's "Kage" stone and said "I'm going to Canada." "For me, Turkey, right?" announced Minako as she held Kunzite's "Kage" stone.

"Hey, what about me?" asked Usagi. "Usagi-chan, you stay here in Japan" replied Makoto. "Huh! Why?" whined Usagi. Ami walked up to her and said "Both Hotaru-chan and Mamoru-san have collapsed. You need to nurse them back to good health." "If I stay here, then that could be to Mamo-chan's and Hotaru-chan's benefits" said Usagi understanding that she was more needed here in Japan.

"Although it will be difficult, we still have to go in search of the stones. You have to stay here and help Mamoru and Hotaru" said Makoto. "Yeah!" Minako agreed. "Your right! Thank you, everyone" replied Usagi. "And now, we have to go. When we come back, we can all go out for some milkshakes together" said Rei who was trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Everyone, good luck" Usagi cheered. The girls gave a cheer and set out on their mission. Meanwhile, Chibi-usa over heard the conversation. 'I'll bring the Barazuishou. Then Mamo-chan will get better' thought Chibi-usa as she headed out the door. 'Wait Mamo-chan, soon, I shall bring back the Barazuishou.' With that in mind, Chibi-usa heads off on her own journey to find the Barazuishou unaware that the Sailor Moonlight was watching over her.

AnimeGirl20: So how did you like that? Don't worry there are lot more surprises to come. So please keep viewing. Also as you know this is the end of Scene 1 and we'll be going onto to Scene 2 called" The search for the stones." So please keep viewing.


	11. In Search of the Stones Part 1

**AnimeGirl20: Yo, Sailor Moon fans. Well here it is Scene 2: In Search of the Stones. Part 1: Sailor Mercury. I hope you like it!**

It begins in Switerzerland. Mizuno, Ami, also known as Sailor Mercury, was on a journey to find Zoicite's Hi stone. She was standing on top of one of Europe's tallest mountains, Dufourspitze. "Wow, it's pretty high. Zoicite's Hi stone is dormant somewhere under all this snow."

**Sailor Moon: Another Destiny**

**Scene 2: In Search of the Stones**

**Part 1: Sailor Mercury**

Just then Sailor Mercury heard a strange sound coming from behind her. She turned around and saw an army of youma coming her way. "Youma? How can I possibly fight off so many youma?" Sailor Mercury doubted as she started to back away, getting closer to the edge. "I can't do it all by myself." Without knowing, Sailor Mercury backed up so far that she fell off the edge of the mountain.

Sailor Mercury landed in a pile of snow and was knocked unconscious. Suddenly a man with short, blond hair wearing a brown fur jacket came from behind the mountain and saw Sailor Mercury's body lying underneath the snow. "Huh? What's a girl going here?" the man wondered. He went up to see if Mercury was alright. "Oh no, she's hurt! I have to get her some medical help quick!" The blond guy lifted Mercury onto his back and carried her back to his warm cottage.

Inside the cottage, Sailor Mercury was lying quietly in a warm bed. She could feel the warmth from the large blanket that was draped over her as she started to wake up. Once awake, she noticed she was in a nice, warm cottage. That's when the same short blond-haired gentleman who had saved her came in and saw her awake. "So you're finally awake. I was starting to worry," he said.

"What happened to me?" Sailor Mercury asked confused.

"You were exhausted. You fell down here, underneath the glacier," the man replied.

"…Who are you?" Mercury politely asked.

"I'm Hans," he answered. "Who are you?"

"My name is Mizuno….err…Sailor Mercury. Thanks for helping me. So where am I?"

"Kainess village! This village lies underneath the glacier," replied Hans.

"Underneath the glacier..." Mercury repeated.

"For 200 years, this village has been beneath the glacier. You're the first person to come here in years," Hans explained.

"Really…? Well, I have been enough trouble. I really shouldn't impose on you anymore," said Mercury as she edged down from the bed.

"It's quite alright," said Hans as he gave Mercury a gentle smile before leaving her alone in the room.

Suddenly the Zoicite's Kage stone started to shine. "Huh! Zoicite's Kage stone is glimmering…So the Hi stone must be around here somewhere! Zoicite's cave should be somewhere near this village." Mercury quickly put back on her blue boots and walked out of the room.

When she left the room, she saw Hans sitting on a chair near a bed in another part of the cottage. When she took a closer look, she saw there was a woman with long, gray hair lying in the bed. The woman didn't look too well.

"Mother, are you okay? Please sleep some more!" Hans pleaded as he pulled the blanket up more over the woman's body to make sure she was completely warm.

"Thank you, Hans. You're always looking after me…" said the mother weakly. It was obvious she was very ill.

'Everyday, she gets worse and worse,' Hans thought nervously. 'Oh mother…' he worried, wishing he could find a way to get the medicine she needed.

Sailor Mercury quietly walked up to Hans and placed a hand on the end of his chair. Hans was very aware of her presence.

"Mother's condition isn't very good," Hans explained. "I need to go to Andeng village to get the doctor that can help my mother," he said.

'Wait… I wonder…' Sailor Mercury thought. She walked over to Hans's mother and gently placed a hand on her forehead. 'She has a really high fever!' Mercury went into her pocket and then took out a special bottle which she placed near the mother's mouth. 'This fever medicine should work…' She poured the medicine into the sick mother's mouth. "Ah, there we go! Please drink this. It will lower your fever," she said kindly.

"Wait! What kind of medicine is that?" asked Hans.

"Huh? It's only some fever medicine," replied Mercury.

"Don't!" Hans protested, as he gently grabbed Mercury's hand that held the medicine.

"Huh? Why?" Mercury curiously asked.

"We need Dr. Schwartz for this. No other medicine will work. He has to make a special kind of medicine. It's the only way," Hans explained in a serious but gentle tone.

"But this is Dr. Schwartz's medicine; I bought it in town. It should do the job," Mercury protested.

Hans shook his head and said, "I've already tried."

"…I see," said Mercury dejectedly, sighing as she put the medicine back into her pocket.

"Forgive me," Hans said, proclaiming, "I really want to thank you for your kindness."

"Well, then...Could you please tell me where Andeng Village is?" Mercury asked.

"Andeng village is east of here," answered Hans. "Wait! Are you going to get Dr. Schwartz for me?" he asked with hope.

"Yes," Mercury replied, wanting to help. "I am in your debt," she explained.

"Thank you so much!" exclaimed Hans. "But take care outside the town. A lot of strange things suddenly started to go on out there. It's very dangerous," he warned her.

"I'll be fine. Trust me!" assured Mercury, smiling.

"Just be careful!" Hans warned, not wanting anything to happen to Mercury. He knew if anything should happen to her, he would take the blame for it.

Mercury nodded her head and set off to Andeng Village to find Dr. Schwartz.

As Mercury traveled east from Kainess Village to Andeng Village, she could feel the negative vibes flowing threw the ice. 'Hans was right; something strange is going around here. I better keep my guard up,' Mercury thought as she continued onward, all the while unaware that she was being watched by a perplexing figure.

After a journey that felt like it had taken forever, Mercury finally reached Andeng Village. As she entered the village, she saw a lot of village people that dressed the same as the people in the other village.

Mercury didn't know what Dr. Schwartz looked like or who he was, so she thought it would be best to ask one of the villagers. She saw a female villager standing near the village entrance.

"Excuse me!" called Mercury as she walked up to the female villager.

The female villager saw Mercury and gave a kind smile. "Yes, can I help you?" she asked.

"Can you tell me where I can find Dr. Schwartz?" asked Mercury.

"Dr. Schwartz is not here at the moment. Usually he's working in his laboratory in a cave not too far from here," replied the female villager.

"Can you tell me where the cave is?" inquired Mercury hopefully.

"If you just go straight from this village, it will be the first cave you see," directed the female villager as she pointed the way.

"Thank you!" Mercury said gratefully as she headed off in the direction the female villager pointed to. As Mercury walked through the glaciers, she soon came across the first cave. "This must be it," she declared.

Mercury entered the cave, and as she traveled through it, she could feel the same negative vibes she had felt before. When she arrived at the end of the cave, she saw a man with long, gray hair, wearing a lab coat and glasses pacing back and forth. It looked like he was lost in thought.

Mercury walked up to him. "Excuse me!" she said.

The professor turned his head and saw a girl with short blue hair and blue eyes wearing a blue sailor warrior suit. "Oh my, what is a girl like you doing all the way out here?" he exclaimed.

"By any chance are you Dr. Schwartz?" asked Mercury, wanting to make sure.

"Why, yes I am! What can I do for you, young lady?" asked Dr. Schwartz curiously.

"Well, my friend Hans has a very sick mother, and he told me that you're the only one who can make a special medicine that could cure her," Mercury explained in full detail.

"Well, I'll have to see what kind of sickness she has before I can make the remedy," replied Dr. Schwartz. "But a lot of strange things have been happening outside this lab. I don't know if it's safe to go out there."

"I was able to get here so you'll be safe with me," Mercury pointed out, persuading the professor.

"Yes, I'm very amazed at how a girl like you got here on your own," Dr. Schwartz said. "Very well, let's go," he agreed. With that said Mercury and Dr. Schwartz headed out of the cave together and headed back to Hans's house.

When they finally reach Hans's house, they went inside to see Hans coming up to them.

"Thank you so much, Mercury," Hans said, very appreciative of Mercury's help.

"Of course Hans; I was happy to help," replied Mercury.

"This way, Dr. Schwartz; she's over here," Hans directed as he led Dr. Schwartz over to his sick mother. Mercury decided to join them.

Dr. Schwartz went up to Hans's mother and started to examine her. "Hmmmmm…Hm…mmm. I know now! She needs some Halyomoss urgently!" he proclaimed.

"Huh!? What is this Halyomoss?" Hans asked the doctor.

"The Halyomoss is a special plant. It's the only cure for this very rare disease," Dr. Schwartz explained. "Unfortunately, I don't have any of it with me right now," he said.

"Where can we get some Halyomoss?" Mercury asked.

"There's a small cave behind my lab," answered Dr. Schwartz.

"Okay. Then I'll go and get some!" Hans volunteered.

"It's too dangerous for you to go alone," protested Mercury. She had been sensing lots of strange vibes while traveling through the glaciers, and she didn't want anything to happen to Hans.

"We'll go together then," declared Hans.

"Alright, we'll help each other," agreed Mercury.

Hans turned to the doctor as he started to put on his fur jacket. "Dr. Schwartz, we're going to get some Halyomoss."

"Alright Hans, I'll take care of your mother," said the doctor.

"Okay, doctor! I'm in your debt. Thank you very much," replied Hans.

Mercury and Hans headed to the cave to obtain the Halyomoss for the doctor, with Mercury leading the way. Not too long after Mercury and Hans reached Dr. Schwartz's laboratory inside the cave. Like the doctor had said, there was another cave behind his lab. Mercury and Hans entered the second cave, and not too far ahead was the Halyomoss hanging on a vine.

"It's the Halyomoss!" Hans said as he scaled up the glaciers to fetch it. "Just a little farther…" he said. Once Hans was close enough, he began to reach for the Halyomoss.

Suddenly, the cave started to shake, causing Hans to fall off the glaciers and into the snow bank.

"Hans, are you okay?" Mercury asked, concerned.

"I'm alright," he assured her. Then Hans looked up and saw that the Halyomoss was gone. "Hey, where's the Halyomoss?" Hans asked, starting to panic.

Mercury looked down and saw the Halyomoss lying in the snow. She knelt down and picked it up. "Ah…got it!" she declared. Hans sighed in relief.

Just then Zoicite's Kage stone started to glow once again but stronger than before, indicating that the Hi stone was near by. 'Could this be…?' Mercury wondered, and she looked up to see there was a channel leading to another cavern. Mercury decided to follow the channel with Hans not far behind. As the duo arrived in the cave, Mercury realized she had finally reached Zoicite's cave as she saw a blue gem standing on top of a big treasure box.

"It's Zoicite's Hi Stone!" Mercury shouted. Just as she was about to reach for the stone, the cave began to shake once again.

"What's happening?" shouted Hans.

"It's an earthquake!" Mercury cried.

Suddenly, Zoicite's Hi Stone fell into a large hole that appeared out of nowhere.

'Where did Zoicite's Hi Stone go? I wonder where it went…' thought Mercury as she took a few steps towards the hole. Mercury had to make a decision. She could either get the Halyomoss to Hans's mother or go after Zoicite's Hi Stone.

After some thought, Mercury decided it would be best to help Hans first. 'I must get the Halyomoss to Hans's mother first, and then I'll come back for Zoicite's Hi Stone.'

Mercury turned to Hans. "Hans! Let's return to your mother quickly."

Hans nodded his head, and he and Mercury left the cave together, heading back to the cottage. Once they returned to the house, they saw that the doctor was carefully watching over Hans's mother.

"Oh! You've come back!" said Dr. Schwartz, as he got out the chair and walked over to them.

"Doctor, here is the Halyomoss," Hans said as he handed Dr. Schwartz the Halyomoss. Dr. Schwartz carefully took the Halyomoss from Hans.

"Very good, you found it. If you'd been any later, it might've been a bit dangerous for your mother, Hans. Okay, I'll make the medicine at once." Dr. Schwartz quickly headed to the back of the cottage to prepare the remedy.

Hans quietly walked over to his mother's bedside. "Mother…the medicine is coming," he said.

Hans's mother slowly opened her eyes and looked to her son with a small smile. "Thank…you…Hans."

"Hey, it wasn't just me that got it for you," he admitted. "Mercury also helped." Hans turned to Mercury with a smile. Mercury just smiled back because she was happy to help.

Not too long after, Dr. Schwartz returned to the room with the medicine. "The medicine is ready," he said. The doctor walked to Hans's mother and gently lifted her head. "Here, drink this," he directed, gently pushing the cup to her mouth and helping her to drink the medicine. Hans and the doctor watched carefully as her face suddenly changed back to its normal shade of light brown.

"Ah! Her face is back to normal!" Hans exclaimed. "Oh, mother!" he cried.

"Hey, she's okay. You can rest easy now. Soon, she'll be as good as new," Dr. Schwartz reassured.

"Thank you very much, Dr. Schwartz!" replied Hans, very grateful for the doctor's help.

Mercury watched as her help to Hans was a success. Hans's mother was going to be just fine. Now that her help was no longer needed, it was time for her to go. Her mission to get Zoicite's Hi Stone was not over.

'I wish I could stay for a while in case of a relapse or anything serious but I must go,' thought Mercury. 'I must complete my mission. Until then…' Mercury opened the door and was just about to leave when…"Wait! Please wait!"

Mercury turned around to see Hans running up to her. "Are you going already?" asked Hans, with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"Yes…I'm sorry, Hans," Mercury answered sadly.

"Can't you stay a while before you go?" Hans suggested hopefully.

"I'm sorry but…I can't. There are things I have to do that cannot wait," Mercury replied, knowing she had to complete her mission.

"Maybe, when it's over, you can come and visit me again," Hans said. "You will come back to this village to see me some day, won't you?" he asked hopefully with a friendly smile.

Mercury smiled and said, "Maybe someday. Hans, we'll meet again. But now I must go. Take care of yourself and your mother. Je ne!" With a gentle wave of her hand, Mercury walked out the door and was gone.

"Good bye, Sailor Mercury," Hans said as he watched her leave. After he could no longer see her, he went back into the cottage, closing the door gently behind him.

Mercury was heading back to the same cave where she saw Zoicite's Hi Stone. Inside the cave, the large hole into which Zoicite's Hi Stone had fallen was still there. So, with no hesitation, Mercury jumped down into the hole and landed on her feet just like a neko (cat).

"Zoicite's Kage Stone is glittering even stronger…which means the Hi stone is close by," Mercury said to herself, and then she began her search.

Suddenly, a voice echoed throughout the glaciers. "So you've finally shown up, Sailor Mercury."

Mercury quickly turned around and saw Nabu appear before her, flowing down to the ground. "It's you…Nabu!" shouted Mercury in surprise.

"It's time for you to die, Sailor Mercury!" declared Nabu.

With nothing holding her back, Nabu began her physical assault on Mercury. Mercury had no choice but to launch her famous attack. "Shine Aqua Illusion" called Mercury as one droplet of water fell into a puddle. Then she spun around, taking water with her. The water hovered above her head, and once she released it, a large wave of ice crystals were sent directly at Nabu.

Nabu took a direct blow and heavily hit the wall of the glaciers, landing on the icy ground. After some seconds passed, Nabu slowly started to stand up, at the same time sending a glare in Mercury's direction."Humph. You're pretty damn tough indeed. Anshar-sama warned me of this," Nabu said.

"Anshar? Is that the name of your leader?" asked Mercury, who was very curious to know who Nabu worked for.

"No! But for the good of our cause, I shall kill you!" Nabu replied with great determination.

"Why are you doing this? What is your goal?" Mercury shouted.

"Our goal? Our goal is...?" Nabu thought carefully, beginning to have a flashback that took place in the future city called crystal Tokyo.

**Nabu's flashback into the future of crystal Tokyo**

Nabu was walking through the city, accompanied by Istar. "…To take over the power of this world's Ginzuishou and to exploit it! Are you okay with that? Isn't the Ginzuishou's power such a wonderful thing?" asked Nabu to Istar. Istar just nodded her head as she and Nabu continued to walk.

Nabu spoke again, "Scientists haven't been able to understand its power…But how could such power, the one that science can't understand…how could it protect this world? I wonder…? Hmmm…." Nabu began to go into deep thought. Istar noticed that Nabu had her mind completely set on the power of the Ginzuishou.

Just then there was a sudden, enchanting voice coming from no where. _"Troubled people…"_

Nabu looked around. "Where did that voice come from?"  
_  
"You question the power of the Ginzuishou…"_

"The Ginzuishou….Y…yes…" Nabu responded.  
_  
"Certainly, it does have such wondrous power. But such a power could never last for eternity. Alas, no one knows when its power will come to an end." _

"Recently, I've been thinking the same thing too…Yes! What you say is true, that miracle could never last forever," replied Nabu, who was starting to realize that this sudden person had the same thoughts as she did.  
_  
"I'm gathering together people like you. Nabu…come join us. And we'll find out how the power of the Ginzuishou works and what shall become of the power."  
_  
"Yes… I will go with you and help you achieve your goal," Nabu agreed.

Suddenly a dark beam fell upon Nabu, lifting her up toward a dark dimension. Istar just watched in shock as her friend floated way.

**End of the flashback**

"Our goal is…to get the Ginzuishou from you! I'll keep going until the end!" stated Nabu as her body began to glow and was surrounded by a blue-colored aura, indicating that Nabu was going to use her true powers.

'I can feel her aura getting stronger,' thought Mercury, realizing that this battle was just getting started.

"This time you won't beat me so easily," declared Nabu as she raised her right hand in the air. Suddenly, Mercury could feel the cold wind getting stronger, so strong that she had to cover her face from the flying snow. It was no ordinary icy wind; Nabu was beginning her strong attack.

"Tempest," called Nabu as she created a powerful snow storm. Mercury could barely hold on because the powerful winds were pushing her back.  
'This is not good. I have to do something and fast,' thought Mercury as she got ready to do her special attack.

"Shine Aqua Illusion," called Mercury as she generated a large wave of ice crystals and sent it toward Nabu.

Unfortunately, Shine Aqua Illusion was no match for Nabu's strong snow blizzard.

"It's useless," declared Nabu as she made the snow storm even stronger. Mercury screamed as she was being completely surrounded by the storm. Her body was starting to freeze so much that she could barely move.

'I can't believe Shine Aqua didn't work. At this rate I'll be buried alive in all this snow. I have to think of something. The others are waiting for me to return with the stone. I have to do something about this snowstorm,' Mercury thought nervously yet determined not to give up.

Suddenly, deep down in Mercury's heart, was a new power ready to be awakened. Mercury could feel this new power surging threw her. It was time to show Nabu her new powerful attack. Mercury raised her right hand, and a swirling stream of liquid coalesced around her to create a ball of ice.

"Mercury Aqua Mirage," shouted Mercury as she broke the ball of ice into several crystal fragments and then raised her arms over her head. Following a brilliant flash of light, Mercury thrust the crystal fragments toward Nabu.

"I just told you it is useless," shouted Nabu as she made the storm even stronger. But this time Mercury's attack was able to get through Nabu's snowstorm.

"Nani!" Nabu couldn't believe Mercury's attack was able to pass through her storm. Just then, the ice fragments reformed around Nabu. The ice fragments closed in on Nabu casing her in an aqua sphere made of ice.

"What is this?" shouted Nabu as she tried to break out of the sphere, but it was no use. At that moment, the sphere that trapped Nabu inside suddenly exploded in a gigantic wave of water. Nabu landed on the ground covered with water.

Now that Nabu was defeated, the snowstorm finally stopped. Nabu struggled to stand up, sending a death glare toward Mercury. "How did you get through my attack..."

Mercury just stared at Nabu, wondering if she had another trick up her sleeve. Realizing Mercury's attack had done some damage; Nabu thought it would be best to retreat. "I'm so exhausted. I guess letting you have this stone will be no hindrance at all," said Nabu as she tossed Zoicite's Hi Stone to Mercury. Mercury caught the stone with ease.

"But I doubt you will be able to get all the stones in time. You'll never be able to heal Tuxedo Kamen," vowed Nabu as she began to float into the air. Sailor Mercury, this battle is not over yet." With that said, Nabu disappeared out of sight to return back to her dimension.

"Wa…Wait!" shouted Mercury, raising her hand in the air. But it was too late; Nabu was gone.

"Nabu's gone…she's quite a strong enemy." Mercury looked down upon the stone and smiled. "I finally received Zoicite's Hi Stone. Now I must return to Japan."

Now that Mercury's mission was finally over it was time to head home…but she decided to take a little detour first to say goodbye to a new friend.

Mercury was now standing in front of Han's house in front of his door. "Maybe someday I can come back to visit, and maybe I'll bring my friends along. I'm happy I got to meet you Hans, and I hope we meet again. So, until that day comes, farewell…" With those sweet words said, Mercury teleported back to Japan and her friends.


	12. In Search of the Stones Part 2

**AnimeGirl20: I'm so sorry everyone! I know I haven't update in such a long while but I been so busy with work and school. I never found the time but don't worry it won't stop me for updating any of my fics. I will keep on writing until I finish. Here it is finally ****Scene 2: In Search of the Stones, Part 2: Sailor Mars.**

**Sailor Moon: Another Destiny**

**Scene 2: In Search of the Stones**

**Part 2: Sailor Mars**

This story begins with Rei Hino who also goes by the name Sailor Mars. She was investigating in the country called Nepal. She was standing in the middle of a humble city called Lasa. "So this is the city of Lasa. The stone I have to return for Mamoru-san is around here somewhere" said Sailor Mars as she started to look around. Just then Mars got these sudden jolt threw her body. "What was that? I feel a surge of evil energy. I wonder where it came from…" Sailor Mars search half of the city for the surge of evil energy until she came upon a rather large temple. "Somehow, this temple looks a bit… For now, I'll go and investigate it." With that said Mars went inside the temple not knowing she was being watched by the unknown.

Within the temple Sailor Mars begins to look around until she came across a golden chest and on top of it was a shiny red stone. "These… That surge of evil energy must be coming from that jewel. But why is such an evil thing is in a holy temple like this?" Mars wonder as she got a closer look. Just then she heard sounds of foot steps and turn around to see a group of male village dwellers. "What are you doing there!? This room is off-limits!" one said. Mars didn't answer because she could tell these men we're not human. "You must be trying to get our treasure stone, the Gemetus Ruby. Die!!" and with that the group of male village dwellers began their attack on Mars.

So with no hesitations Mars starts her attack. "Burning Mandala" Mars calls as she moves her hand in a counterclockwise circle with fire trailing behind her. A circle with six spheres, each with kanji symbols on them is formed behind her. She holds her hands together and the sphere come to her, and rings of golden fire are launched at the male villagers. Instantly they were turn to ashes. "I had a feeling they were Youmas. But why would there be Youmas here?" questioned Mars. Then another group of Youmas appeared. "What! There are more of them." But before Sailor Mars could do another attack a sudden surge started to come over her body. "What the… I… I can't move my body!!" said Mars as she felt a sudden glow coming from behind her. Mars struggled to turn around and when she did she saw the red jewel glowing. "Wh…what… Th…that stone…"

Now it was the Youmas chance to attack. So they combine their powers and attack Mars with one powerful blow which caused Mars to fall to the ground in great pain. 'Chi, it's hopeless… I can't even think straight… Is this the end for me?' thought Mars as she passed out. Just when the Youmas were closing in for the finally blow when a guy with short dark blue hair wearing small hat came and defeated all the Youmas with no problem. Then he went up to Sailor Mars to see of she was ok. "Are you ok?" he asked Sailor Mars. Mars looked up to face the man who saved her but she was so weak her vision was a little hazed. "Jadeite… No…who are you?" asked Mars. "My name is Faregg. What's your name?" "My name is Sailor Mars…" was all Mars could say before she passed out again. "It's dangerous here. I better take her back to my place." Faregg picked Mars up into his arms and carried her out the temple and out of the village. Faregg took Mars to another village called Yaga which was located just on other side. When he finally arrived in the village went inside a small little house were put Mars to rest.

**In Faregg's house**

Mars finally woke up to realize she was no longer in the temple but a small home in a soft bed. "What is this place?" wondered Mars as she looked around. Just then Faregg walked into the room to see Mars was finally wake. "Are you alright? I was worried when you suddenly collapsed." "Is that so? Thank for you help" Mars said as she expressed gratitude to Faregg. "No problem! Well, I have to go to the elder's house. Please rest some more" said Faregg as he was about to leave. "Wait! Please take me with you" Mars pleaded as she got out the bed to put back on her red high heel shoes. "Alright, if you insists but try not to push yourself?" Faregg concerned. "Don't worry! I'm fine! I would like to meet this elder you speak of." Faregg took Mars along with him to the elder's house.

'For a moment I thought Faregg looked just like Jadeite but I'm guessing it was just my imagination' thought Mars she as looked to Faregg from behind. Mars and Faregg arrived to a house that was quite different from the others with no doubt it was the elder's house. Mars and Faregg walked in together and went to a room where they saw an old man sitting at the edge of the bed holding a long cane. Telling from his looks he must be the elder. "You're the elder of Yaga Village" asked Mars to the old man. "That I am! Are you feeling better now?" asked the elder. "I'm much better, thanks to Faregg." "Indeed… but why were you all alone in that place" Faregg asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you my reason" Mars protest because she couldn't let them know what her true intension was. "Well, if you don't mind, I need to know something" asked the elder. "Yes, go right ahead" Mars politely insisted as she turned her attention back to the elder. "Why did you come to this place?" the elder asked. "Someone important to me is very ill. For him to recover a need a special stone called "Jadeite" Mars answered to the elder. The elder turn to Faregg, "Faregg, have you ever heard of such a stone?" "No, but maybe we could ask the high priest at the Takara Kuhp temple." "Where is this temple of Takara Kuhp?" Mars asked Faregg. Faregg turned to Mars with a slight grin, "That was the temple you were at before." "Oh I see!" said Mars making an uneasy face as she remembered what happen in that certain temple, "But, if the priest in that temple have some knowledge about the "Jadeite" stone then I must return to that temple."

"But I don't think it safe for you to go alone. Let me go instead" Faregg insisted. "But it might be too dangerous for you as well. The enemy wouldn't think twice about killing you." Faregg just smile at Mars consideration. "Alright, how about we go together, I'll guide you safety to the Lasa village. That's where the temple is located." Mars nodded her head in understanding as she agreed to Faregg terms. And with that she and Faregg bid the elder good bye as they went on their way.

Mars and Faregg traveled a not too long distance from Yaga village because Lasa Village was just on the other side. When Mars and Faregg finally reach Lasa Village they headed straight for the temple but not before speaking to the guard. Faregg explained the situation to the guard and he let them pass.

**In Takara Kuhp Temple**

Once inside Mars and Faregg walk around trying to locate the priest who dwells in the temple. "That's odd, he's usual here" said Faregg. Mars and Faregg looked around the temple to see where the priest was located until they came upon a strange looking figurine. When they got a closer look Faregg realized who it was, "Oh no, It's the High Priest!! What's going on? He's been turned to stone!" "Who could've done such a thing?" Mars wondered in disbelief. "I'm not sure but the high priest doesn't seem to be dead?" replied Faregg "That's good to hear but I wonder if the high priest is safe here?" "Mars, you just gave me an idea. If I can analyze the high priest's thoughts, maybe we'll know how to transform him back."

Faregg started to concentrate his thoughts with the high priest within the stone. "I understand…the Gemetus Ruby. The Gemetus Ruby is the key into freeing the high priest from his stone chamber" said Faregg as he turns to Mars. "Of course, the surge of evil energy was from that ruby! That Gemetus Ruby must have turned the high priest to stone" Mars said realizing the cause of why the high priest was turn to stone. Mars and Faregg headed towards the ruby but when they got there, the ruby started to float into the air. "Ah! The ruby…it's floating" said Mars in astonishment.

The floating ruby passed threw Mars and Faregg and into the center. Once in the center the ruby started to glow a dark red flare and within the ruby came out an evil spirit. The evil spirit that appeared before Mars and Faregg was the negative source that dwelled inside the ruby. Mars walked up to the evil spirit and knew what she had to do. "So that's the source behind all this. Just leave this to me, Faregg." Mars went into her pocket and took out one of her small anti-evil scrolls marked "Akuryou taisan!" which meant "Evil spirit, be gone." She held the scroll front of her as she closed her eyes and began to chant.

"'Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen." While Mars was chanting the evil spirit took the chance to attack. "Ah! Mars look out" Faregg screamed out. Mars opened her eyes and fling the scroll at the evil spirit, "Akuryou taisan!" The scroll attach to the spirit's head causing it to congeal in place giving Mars the right opportunity to attack. "Burning Mandala" Mars calls as she moves her hand in a counterclockwise circle with fire trailing behind her. A circle with six spheres, each with kanji symbols on them is formed behind her. She holds her hands together and the sphere come to her, and rings of golden fire blast out from her hand which destroyed the evil spirit.

"I did it! I destroyed the evil being from within the Gemetus Ruby" said Mars. "Great work, Sailor Mars. Now the people who were being controlled by it have returned to normal." Suddenly a voice could be heard echoing threw out the temple, saying "You may think you've done it, but…" Then right in front of Mars and Faregg appeared one of the opposite senshi, Nergal. "We meet again, Sailor Mars." "I remember you…you are…" but before Sailor Mars could finish her sentence Nergal decided to speak for her. "That's right! I'm one of the opposite senshi and Anshar-sama faithful servant; Nergal. Sailor Mars… I'm the warrior who going to defeat you." "What reason do you have against me" asked Mars who was trying to find the answer. "I have nothing against you. I want to test my power to see who is stronger. Now it's time for the real performance to begin."

In a blink of an eye; Nergal teleport right in front of Faregg. "And I'll start with you!!" Nergal punched Faregg right in the stomach causing him to collapse to the floor. "Faregg!!" cried Mars as she saw the horrible sight. "I'm taking this guy. If you want him back come to kritayuga!" instructed Nergal before disappearing with Faregg. "Faregg…" Mars whispered in despair as she could only watch Nergal take away Faregg. She knew if she tried to use her powers, Nergal might have killed Faregg. So Mars had no choice but to as Nergal said and go to Kritayuga. But the problem was Mars didn't know where Kritayuga was located. She might have to ask one of the villagers.

As Mars was about to leave the temple she felt a bright light glowing from behind her. She turned around and saw the light was coming from the ruby. The ruby went inside the stone figure which was the high priest and turned him back to flesh and blood. Once the priest was back to normal, he walked up to Sailor Mars. "You were the one who released me, weren't you? You freed me from that evil captivity. Thank you very much! If you ever need something from me, just ask" said the Priest how great appreciation to Mars for saving him. Since the High Priest said anything, Mars decided to ask him the important question, "Kritayuga…can you tell me it's where it's located?" The Priest thought about the question for a second then realizes what Mars was applying. "Kritayuga is the name of the ruins north of the village called Yaga. Although. Yaga itself is now in ruins. The village of Kritayuga was in ancient times a place of worship for the god called Jadeite. Only that exact place is…" "Wait a second!! Did you just say Yaga village has become ruins!!! That not possible! I was just there!" said Mars think that the priest might be mistaken. "Actually, Yaga village has been in ruins for well over 50 years" the Priest explained.

Mars decided to not to say another word about because she decided that she'll see it for herself. "Do you plan to go to Kritayuga?" asked the Priest. "Yes I must" Mars replied. "If that's the case, then please take this." The High Priest gave Mars a special token that would be of some help on her quest. Mars bowed to the Priest thanking him for his help then went on her way. On her way to Kritayuga, Mars decided to see if what the Priest said was true and took a quick visit to Yaga village. When she finally arrived she saw that the village was completely deserted and the entire village was reduced to rubble.

"This village is empty… How could this place be abandoned? I guess what the high priest said is true." Mars walked around the village and came to a conclusion that there were no people anywhere. Mars then found herself at the elder's house and when she entered it was the same as all the other habitats. 'Of course, there's no one here…' thought Mars as she looked threw the house. But when she was about to leave she saw a spiritual energy trying to take form and before Mars eyes appeared the elder. "Mars-san… This village was only an illusion. This village was resurrected for you…" explained the spirit of the elder. "For me…this village was resurrected… But was everyone in this village a ghost?"

"Yes, as you are a living human, if you saw this we thought you would react like you did." "Is Faregg a ghost too? Mars asked the elder. "Faregg is slightly different from as all… Now go to the northern cave, you will find the road to your success." And with that said from the elder he disappeared from site. "He's gone…" Mars stared at the spot where the elder stood for a moment. When she finally got her thoughts together she left the elder's house and head towards the northern cave, where as the elder said she'll find the road to her success.

When Mars entered the northern cave she followed the grassy path that leaded the way but when she finally came to the end, she saw there was no way to go any further. "It looks like a dead end." When it looked hopeless the special token that the High Priest gave Mars started to glow. "Huh? What's this? The High Priest token is shining…? Maybe this token can help me!" The token unlocked a special passage way leading to a road that showed Mars the way to Kritayuga.

**At Kritayuga**

Mars finally arrived in Kritayuga. She entered into a garden where in the middle there was a statue of Jadeite. Mars looked to the statue but then saw a tall tower not to far ahead. Mars gathered up her courage and went towards the tower. Once she was in the tower she climb many stairs before she reach the top. When she reached the very top of the tower she saw Nergal walking up to her. "So, you finally arrived, Mars… But you will not be any challenge for me. Now, let's start the battle." "Wait! In this battle what is your true motive?" Mars asked. "So, you want to know my motives? Well…" And appeared right in Nergal's hand was a red colored gem. "This stone shall go to the winner…"

'That's the Jadeite's Hi stone. That the real reason why I came to Nepal'. Mars thought to herself as she look to the stone in Nergal's hand. It look like Nergal in cased it in a special glass so that Kage stone won't be able to pick it up. "Wait, Is Faregg ok?" "I'll tell you that if you win" remarked Nergal as she got into fighting position. "Fine, then let's go" said Mars as she got into fighting stance. "This will be over before it even starts" Nergal avowed as red aura started to surround her body. 'I can sense her aura getting stronger' thought Mars as she saw the red aura forming around Nergal body.

All of a sudden fire slowly began to circle around above Nergal. Mars was shock to see this and knew that Nergal was slowly making her move so Mars decided it would be best to make the first assault. "Burning Mandala" Mars calls as she moves her hand in a counterclockwise circle with fire trailing behind her. A circle with six spheres, each with kanji symbols on them is formed behind her. She holds her hands together and the sphere come to her, and rings of golden fire blast out from her hand. Nergal raised her right hand and the fire above started to form into a whip. "Flaming whip" shouts Nergal as she lashes her whip of fire which knocks away all of Mars' rings in one shoot. "Ah! Burning Mandala…" Mars gasped in shock as she saw her attack was destroyed in an instant. "It's no use. You're no match for my power." Nergal raised her hand again and the same fire began to snap her whip on the ground which caused little bits of flame to shatter out. "Flaming whip" calls Nergal lashes her whip again. Mars dodge the attack but she load cry from getting burned from the pieces of flames shattering out from the whip. Just then without knowing Mars was trapped in a large circle of fire with Nergal.

"Now you have no where to run, Sailor Mars. This will be the end of you" Nergal smirked as she snap her whip one more before making her final attack. Mars was now cornered between the wall of fire and Nergal. "I can't lose here. The others are waiting for me to return with stone that will save Mamoru-san. I must do something" Mars thought as the aura inside of her started to grow. The new power that dwells inside of Mars' heart was starting to emerge and she could feel this new power and decided to make it known. Mars connect her arms together and focus her powers. Fire started to swirl rapid around her body and it was starting to take form of a large snake. "Mars Snake Fire" yells Mars as spread her arms out as the snake goes in for the attack. "Humph! It looks like you learned new move but it's not match for me" scoffed Nergal. "Flaming whip" shouts Nergal lashes her fire whip once again. But the attack had no affect on Mars attack instead it absorbed it. "What!! It's absorbing my fire whip" Nergal gasped in shock. Then the snake engulfed Nergal in a large fire swirl which causing heavy damage to and she goes down on one knee. Now that Nergal was beaten the circle of fire was gone and Mars was victorious. Nergal slowly struggle to stand up and sent a lethal glare in Mars' direction. "I despise your strength" Nergal as she remembered what happen in Crystal Tokyo, that change her life.

**Nergal's flashback into the future of crystal Tokyo**

Nergal was walking down the Crystal Tokyo alone when she heard a captivating voice. "… Who's there? Who called my name?" Nergal called. _"Nergal… I am the Shaman, Apsu." What do you want with me?" Nergal questioned. "I heard your voice. I heard the voice in your heart." _"The voice in my heart?" thought Nergal. The voice spoke again, "_You've always wanted to be strong haven't you? So, you've also dreamed of being stronger than the Sailor Senshi."_

"What are you saying…?" Nergal asked who was sure what she was talking about. _"I understand what you're feeling and I to have the power just as strong as theirs." _"What are you saying? Is it possible to have power like that!?" Nergal asked in disbelief. _"It's a power which rivals the Sailor Senshi's. I can draw out the power sleeping deep within you." _"I could become strong with such power." Nergal was becoming more spellbound by Apsu's words. _Become strong? From now on, you will be strong. You can prove yourself by battling the Sailor Senshi."_ Nergal was now more interested than ever and make her decision, "Ok! I will come with you." And with that decided a dark ray of light fell upon Nergal lifting her up towards the dark dimension.

**End of the flashback**

"Here you go! It's the Jadeite's Stone that I promised to give to the winner" said Nergal as she tossed Mars the Jadeite's Stone. Mars caught the stone then looked to Nergal. "When we meet again, we'll who wins then, Sailor Mars. You are my trophy, and don't ever forget it" Nergal declared nice and clear. "Before you go, please tell me where Faregg is?" "Oh, he's sleeping in the interior room. Later, until we meet again." And with that said Nergal disappeared from site. Mars put the stone in her pocket and quickly ran into the interior room.

**In the Interior Room**

When Mars arrived in the interior room, she found Faregg asleep on top of a stone divan. Mars quickly ran to Faregg's side. "Faregg, wake up! Please, wake up!" Mars cried, "If you're still alive, answer me!" Faregg heard Mars' cry and slowly open his eyes. He then sat up in the divan and looked around, "What is this place?" Faregg edged down from the divan and looked to Mars. "Hey, what's wrong? Your eyes are red?" Mars just wiped her tears away and smiled to Faregg, "I was worried about you! But I'm glad you're alright." Mars went closer to Faregg to embrace him but when she tried she went right threw him. "What's going on?" asked Mars as looked to Faregg.

Faregg took a moment before speaking, "Forgive me, Mars. The truth is my body isn't real. My soul is the only thing left." "That's a lie!" Mars opposed, if it were true, I'd have to be a spirit too just to understand you. So I don't believe any of it. You're not a ghost." "Really…? Only, I disagree with you. The people of the village pf Yaga were there to protect the Takra Kuhp Temple. Over many centuries, all people came to the village to pray, that's why I'm here. The prayer was my invitation. Faregg continued. "People from Kritayuga were many among those who protected the temple. Those people worshipped Jadeite-sama at the Takra Kuhp Temple. And… those prayers gave us these appearances."

"So, they made you look like Jadeite?" said Mars as she fully understands the story. "I'm sorry; these memories are so painful… I should've told you earlier..." said Faregg as he lower his head. Mars just gently shook her head and said "It's alright, now I understand." Faregg looked to Mars with a smile as he was starting to fade away. "Mars, thank you… I won't forget what you've done… I must go now… Farewell..." Mars watch in tears as Faregg vanished from site.

Just then Mars' communicator went off. When she looked at the ID code it read Usgai. "Mars, here" Mars answered. _"Rei-chan, have you done it? Have you found Jadeite's stone?" _asked Usgai on the other end of the communicator. "Yes, I found it" replied Mars. _"What's wrong? Your voice sounds a bit strange…"_ "It's nothing! I'm coming back to Japan very soon." _"All right, see you then."_ Mars turned off the communicator and wipe the rest of her tears away. "Usagi's being her usual self…" Mars just smiled at the thought of it. "Now it's time to head back!" With that said Mars walked out the interior room and out of the tower.

Outside the tower, Mars was walking threw the garden but then she stop for moment to look upon the statue of Jadeite, which made her think about Faregg. "Farewell, Faregg… Thank you for everything…" And with those words said Sailor Mars mission was complete and she teleported back to Japan.

**AnimeGirl20****: That is the end of Mars' Story. How did you like? I really hope you did. I know my grammar is a bit but I'll keep working on it. I really hope you enjoyed Sailor Moon fans. Part 3 will be about Sailor Jupiter's quest for one of the Hi stones. So look forward to it. Until then please, please leave a review. Now I must go! See you later.**


	13. In Search of the Stones Part 3

Sailor Moon: Another Destiny

**AnimeGirl20: I'm so sorry Sailor Moon Fans. I know I haven't updated in months but finally here it is, Part 3 of Scene 2. Enjoy!**

**Sailor Moon: Another Destiny**

**Scene 2: In Search of the Stones**

**Part 3: Sailor Jupiter**

Our next story takes place in Canada with Sailor Jupiter, who was in search of the stone that will help save Mamoru but Jupiter couldn't go any further in her exploration.

"This is a far as I can go… Could the stone needed to save Mamoru-san really be here?" thought Jupiter as she came across a sign that read "Marine National Park."

"I wonder, is this really a national park…?"

Jupiter continued her search for the stone until finally the sun was starting to set. Jupiter decided it was best to rest for the night and start her search for the stone in the morning. "It's getting late; I'll start looking for the stone tomorrow. Now, what shall I have for dinner?

I guess I'll catch some trout and have shioyaki for dinner" said Jupiter as she started to set up camp and get the fire ready to cook her dinner. After dinner Jupiter went into her tent to get some sleep.

The next morning Sailor Jupiter was finally wake and cooking some fried fish for breakfast. As she was cooking she heard a rustling coming within the bushes. "Who's that over there?" called Jupiter as she got off the log she was sitting on into fighting position.

Just then a handsome guy with long green hair came of out the bushes and stood before Jupiter causing her face to turn red as it always does when she see a handsome fellow.

"I'm sorry if I sacred you. I could smell something really good" the unknown gentleman admits. "Oh! Are you hungry? Come over here, and I'll give you half of mine" Jupiter offered. "Really" he said as she sat in front of Jupiter as she handed him half her fish.

The gentleman took a bite and his eyes widen in surprise. "Ohh, this is tasty! There are not many people around here that can cook this well" he stated. I live just around here, but I was still hungry".

"Huh? Around here… But isn't this a national park?" asked Jupiter. "Oh no, there's a village just around those trees" he answered. "Anyways, are you here at Marine Lake for sightseeing?" "I'm just looking for something a stone by the name of Nephrite. I need it to save a good friend" said Jupiter.

"There's a stone around here like that" said he understand what Jupiter was talking about. "Really?" asked Jupiter. "Perhaps someone at the village will know." "Where is this village" questioned Jupiter. The green haired gentleman looked around to see if the close was clear.

When he saw there no one was in site he turned his attention back to Jupiter and said "I'm not supposed to tell outsiders, but… I live in Media's Village. It's in the forest, completely surrounded by these trees, most people think it's too hard to get as far as the village. Everyone who makes it there gets one of these pendants." He showed Jupiter two silver pendants.

"Since I have two, I'll give this one to you!" he offered. "Really" exclaimed Jupiter. "Of course, it's for your great cooking!" he admits has he hands Jupiter the pendant and Jupiter gladly takes it.

"Now that you have a pendant, I can take you to the village. Come on! Let's go!" Jupiter just nods0 her head and followed the unknown gentleman to his village.

**Medias Village**

Finally they reached Medias Village. "This is my village; my dad's the village chief here. While you're here, you can stay at my house and maybe I can find some information about the stone in one of the village's literature."

Jupiter decided to take his offer as she followed him back to the house. "By the way…I didn't catch your name" asked the gentleman. "Oh…you can call me Jupiter" Jupiter replied. "My name is George" he said finally reviling his name. As they were walking Jupiter notices that all the girls in the village were giving her strange looks. 'What's with them…?" thought Jupiter.

Finally, Jupiter and George reach a quite large house that was quite different from the others. When they entered the house, George went upstairs to find a book that might have some info on Nephrite's stone.

Meanwhile Jupiter decided to take a tour around the house. When she arrived in the kitchen she noticed that the female helper was giving her the same strange just as she walked in. Starting to get a little annoyed Jupiter decided to go over and have a talk with the helper.

"Hey! Why do all the girls in this village look at me so strangely?" Jupiter asked the female helper.

"It's because you've been chosen to be George-san's bride" she replied.

"There must be some kind of mistake. Yea, I think he's a real cool guy and all, but I could never be his bride" Jupiter honestly admits to the helper clearing up any misunderstanding.

"So, George-san must be getting married to that other woman?" helper pointed out.

"What other woman? Does George-san have a lover?" Jupiter curiously asked.

"Hai (Yes)" was all the helper replied. 'Oh well, It's seems I'm out of luck again" thought Jupiter. "

But, the village chief disapproves of this" said the helper. "Who is George's lover?" asked Jupiter.

"A girl from the neighboring village named Mary" replied the helper. "Mary is the daughter of that village's chief. Sad thing is, we've had a falling-out with the neighboring village and it seems that those two's marriage will never be."

"Ehh, is that so… Well, I want to help those two get back together" Jupiter declared. "The girls from the village want that as well, but…" was the helper could say as she saw Jupiter leave the kitchen and head upstairs to have a talk with George.

"Hey, George, I need to talk you." George took a book down from the shelf then turned his attention to Jupiter. "Yes, of course" he said. "Do you know a girl name Mary?" Jupiter polity asked.

"Eh? Mary? I knew her for three years, but we're no longer friends with the neighboring village. It would be great if there were way to reconcile, but…"

"Where's the neighboring village" asked Jupiter. It's towards the east. It's called Mishii village" replied George. "Are you going to go see Mary?"

"I'm going to bring you two back together. Wait for me to return at Marine lake." And with that said Jupiter dashed out the house and headed east to the neighboring village called Mishii village.

**Mishii Village**

It wasn't long before Jupiter finally arrived in Mishii village. She looked around wondering who she could talk to about where she could find Mary. Then she remember that Mary's was the daughter of the village's chief, so must live in a big house just like George does. Just then Jupiter noticed a castle-like quarter just up ahead but an old man was blocking the front door. 'He must be the chief of this village. There's no way I'll get in from there. I better find another way in' thought Jupiter as she quietly goes around the house avoiding any glance.

When she finally reached the back of the house; she starts to look around for a backdoor or open window. Then something on the ground caught her attention. "What is that?" Jupiter goes up to the unknown object and picks it up. "Is this a pendant…!? This pendant looks the same to the one I got from George.

"Hey…could you please climb up here and bring that with you?" asked an unknown voice. Jupiter looked up and saw a beautiful girl with short white blond hair. Jupiter jumped up to the window and entered in her bedroom.

"Are you the one that dropped this from the window?" asked Jupiter as she had jumped to the floor and handed the unknown female back her pendant.

The girl looked down and saw the pendant that Jupiter was wearing. "That's pendant belongs to George… Tell me about him" she exclaimed. Jupiter quickly but gently covered the girl's mouth. "Shhhhh! don't talk in such a load voice" Jupiter cautioned as she takes her hand off the girl's mouth.

"I'm sorry! By the way my name is Mary" she introduced herself. "I'm Jupiter! I've came to help you. Do you want to be together with George?"

"Yes, more than anything else in the world" replied Mary. "Great! Let's hurry!" said Jupiter.

Just then the girls heard a knock coming from outside Mary's bedroom door. "Mary, who are you talking to in there? Come out of there, Mary?" called the voice outside. "Oh no, that's my father" gasped Mary. "Oh no, there's nowhere we can hide!" said Jupiter.

"What's wrong? Mary, come out now!" called the Chief as she starts to turn the door knob but lucky Mary had the door locked. Jupiter goes over to the wall and then turns to Mary. "We're going to go threw this wall" she said.

"How in the world can we do that?" questioned Mary who was quite shocked at Jupiter's suggested.

"Just watch!" And with that said Jupiter uses her amazing strength along with little bit of thunder power to break a huge hole in the wall. "Amazing!! You've got earth shattering strength, Jupiter!" said Mary who was totally taken away by Jupiter's amazing ability.

"So, where does this lead to?" Jupiter questioned Mary. "I think this leads to the underground. All the way to the buried ruins of the ancient god" Mary replied. It seems to be connected all over the place, only no one knows where the exit to it is…"

"Let's go to the underground ruins" Jupiter insisted. "Huh…? But…" was all Mary could say as Jupiter gentle took her hand. "It's ok; we'll find a way out somehow! Come on, let's go." So with out another word Mary followed Jupiter to the underground ancient ruins.

Jupiter along with Mary was walking threw the basement until they came to flight of stairs that seemed to be going down to a lower section of the house.

"So does this stairs lead to the underground ancient ruins" asked Jupiter. "I guess so…" Mary honestly replied but sounding a bit scared. Jupiter notice the nervous tone in Mary's voice and gently takes her hand. "Don't worry, I'll protect you if anything happens" Jupiter vowed. Mary felt much better and gently hold Jupiter's hand as they walk down the stairs to underground ancient ruins.

When they arrived in the ancient ruins, Jupiter and Mary looked around and saw many old remains. As they were trying to find an exit they came across a large temple and outside on top of the entrance was a face that looked almost like Nephrite but Jupiter couldn't make out.

"Is this the god from the ruins you were talking about" questioned Jupiter. "That's right" replied Mary. Jupiter looked up again and noticed some writing on the wall.

"Look, there's something written there… but it's no use, I can't read it. What I do understand is the mark here, it's the symbol of Jupiter" Jupiter explained as she points to the emblem that resembles the same symbol on her wand. "Hmmm…I keep thinking about it but I still don't understand.

"Jupiter-san, I think it best we leave now" Mary cautions. "I agree! Let's go!" said Jupiter. They were about to leave when Jupiter sensed another present. Jupiter turned her head saw Marduk suddenly appear from behind.

"So… you got this far in the search of the stone? That surely must have been a lot of trouble. How unfortunate that the stone isn't here" Marduk remarked. "it's you again from before" said Jupiter as she remembered the scene that took place on the roof of the school.

"So you remember me. That's good because we shall meet again. I'll be waiting for you in the Protection Tree" said Marduk as she started to float into the air. "Now this cave will be completely destroyed in a moment. I recommend that you leave as soon as possible" Marduk warned before she disappeared.

Mary looked to Jupiter, "The cave is going to collapse?" she said. "It's dangerous here, let's hurry and find an exit" said Jupiter. That's when the cave began to shake violently and the ruins were beginning to fall. Jupiter and Mary wasted no time and began to hurry out the cave. They dashed to the nearest exit but unfortunately it was a dead end.

"It's a dead end! What do we do now?" Mary said as she started to panic. "Leave to me! Sparkling Wide Pressure" summons Jupiter as the lighting rod from her tiara appears calling forth enough lighting to form a single thunderclap. Jupiter takes it into her right hand and throws it at the wall causing a big explosion.

When Mary could finally open her eyes she saw there was a big gap right where the wall uses to be. She was so amazed by Jupiter's powers. Jupiter took Mary by the hand and quickly leads her out the ancient underground ruins as it completely caved in.

Once they were safety outside it seemed that the exit lead them right in the middle of Marine Lake and waiting for they're arrive was George. "Mary" called George as he runs to his lover. "George" calls Mary as she runs into George's arms.

"Thank you, Jupiter" said George with deep gratitude. "No problem! By the way, isn't there anything you can do to make the marriage possible in your village's custom?" Jupiter asked.

"I think there is. 40 years ago, there was a stone called Nephrite" George began to explain. "Nephrite?" Jupiter questioned. "Yes. It would be nice if we could take that stone from the protection God's place" Mary finished. "Perhaps the protection God has something to do with that tree?" Jupiter pointed out.

"It should be where the tree is…maybe?" said George. "I see! George, this is our chance. I want you to come and help me get the stone. And maybe you two can finally be a happy couple if we retrieve the stone together" Jupiter planned. "Alight, let's go!" said George who was ready to risk anything to be with the woman he loves.

"In the meantime, I'll return home. Hang in there, George" with that said from Mary she gives George a kiss and heads back to her home village while Jupiter and George headed to the protection tree.

Once at the tree, they went inside where they saw Marduk waiting. "You made it" said Marduk. Jupiter walked up to Marduk. "Now, tell me who you are" Jupiter demanded. "My name is Marduk, the Oppositio Senshi who has traveled from time and space to protect the planet Jupiter" Marduk replied

"The solder that traveled from time and space" Jupiter questioned. Marduk began to think back about the day she first met Apsu.

**Marduk's flashback into the future of crystal Tokyo**

A couple was walking side by side down the sidewalk of crystal Tokyo as they started to have an interesting discussion.

"It's such a peaceful time" said the girl who had short white and gray colored eyes. "Yes, that's true" agreed the girl's boyfriend who had short black and brown eyes.

"It's all because of the Ginzuishou, isn't it" she replied. "Yes! If not for the Ginzuishou this world would fall into Chaos. Horrible battles would begin" the boyfriend pointed out. "The Ginzuishou is so great!" the girl finished.

Unknown to the couple, Marduk over heard their whole conversation and quickly stormed in. "What do you know of peaceful times!?" she began to rant, "You don't know the truth, so you may talk of peace… But so many battles were fought for the cause of the Ginzuishou! The Dark Kingdom… The Black Moon… The Death Busters… You see the truth, yet the people do nothing. Don't think such wonderful things it's power" Marduk finally finished.

Suddenly just as the couple left, Marduk was drawn to a sedative but familiar voice. "I understand you, Marduk" said the voice. "Apsu… I think all mankind is all fools. They can't understand the make-belief peace they posses now. If only they looked to history. There were so many battles, which were caused by the Ginzuishou" said Marduk.

"Yes... History is repeating itself. The Ginzuishou has reached its limits. Once again, the history of battles is coming back."

"I understand, Apsu. I shall go for your behalf. I shall procure the Ginzuishou for us and I shall rid history of the Ginzuishou. Marduk… I knew that you would do so for us."

**End of the flashback**

"Sailor Jupiter, I'm proud you got this far but... this is as far as you go. I shall retrieve Nephrite's stone for Apsu-sama" Marduk laughed, disappearing from site.

"Chi, we have to get the stone before she does" Jupiter declared. "Follow me! I know where it is" George instructed. "Lead the way!" Jupiter followed George to where the stone was located which was all the way to the top of the tree.

When the duo finally reached the top; they were shocked to see that Marduk was the first to reach with the stone in hand. "Wow! That was extremely fast. Only, I was faster so the stone is mine" Marduk taunted in laughter as she shows them the stone.

Suddenly with out knowing George tackled Marduk causing her to drop the stone. "Ah! The stone" screamed Marduk. "George! Now's our chance"

Jupiter along with George quickly ran to get the stone before Marduk. Once outside they saw the stone was still on the ground which meant they reach the bottom before Marduk.

George quickly picks up the stone and held it up in the air. "I got it" he shouted. "We did it! We got Nephrite's Hi stone" Jupiter cheered.

But the victory was only temporary as Marduk appeared before them. "Hold it right there, Sailor Jupiter. I challenge you to a one on one fight. Win takes the stone" Marduk declared as she got into a fighting stance.

Jupiter knew this battle could get out of hand and she didn't want George to get involved. "George, I want you to go back to Mary, while I handle this" she said as she look to George.

"But…" was all George could say as Jupiter spoke again. "It's alright, just go!" George did what he was told leaving just Jupiter and Marduk taking the stone with him.

"You may have gotten the stone, but you shall die for it" Marduk vowed. "You want to take my life... who is giving you orders?" questioned Jupiter. "There's no one giving me orders. It's my intention to kill you and it's my purpose to get the Ginzuishou!" Marduk proclaimed as her body began to glow with powerful green aura.

The battle between the two warriors began; Marduk decided to starts things off as she summons electrical type energy into her right hand. Then she focuses the energy to form a large ball of pure electric energy. Jupiter was surprised to see that Marduk share the same source of ability.

"Take this! Thunder Crasher Ball!" exclaimed Marduk and launched the ball towards Jupiter. "I won't let you! Sparkling Wide Pressure!" The lighting rod from Jupiter's tiara appears calling forth enough lighting to form a single thunderclap. Jupiter takes it into her right hand and throws it.

The two assaults counter each other creating a large explosion. Jupiter quickly jumped out the smoke but lost site if Marduk. 'Where did she go' wondered Jupiter as she started to look around but it was hard to see with all that smoke.

Just then out of the smoke came another large ball of pure electric energy heading straight for Jupiter. Luckily, she managed to get out the way but then another one was launched from above her. Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter quickly threw another single thunderclap to counter out Marduk's attack.

After the explosion the smoke finally cleared up and Jupiter could finally see Marduk with the green aura surrounding her. "Jupiter, your attacks are no match for me. This battle will be over soon" Marduk remarked getting stronger by the minute.

Jupiter could tell that Marduk power was going to be endless. 'This doesn't look like it's going the way I planned. She stronger than I thought; I need to do something and fast. If I don't… it could mean the worse for Mamoru. The others are waiting for my return with the stone and I refuse to let them down.'

With that determination the power inside of her started to grow. The new power that dwelled inside was starting to emerge and it was time to show Marduk as she jumped into the air.

'What is she up to now?" wondered Marduk as she watched Sailor Jupiter in action. Jupiter raised her hand into the air and the lighting rod in her tiara appeared. Lightning starts to crackle around her and a ball of electrical energy forms in her hand which she flings towards the ground and the ball sinks into the ground.

"Humph! Where are you aiming at, Sailor Jupiter?" Marduk remarked. "It's not over yet, Marduk" With that said Jupiter summons up her new move, "Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!!"

Suddenly upon impact on the ground Marduk was engulfed in a hurricane of electrical coconut leaves and thunder. Marduk screamed in pain as she falls straight to the ground and her body completely paralyzed by the attack. Jupiter's new attack defeated Marduk and she was clearly the victor.

When Marduk finally got the filling back in her body she slowly stood up and looked to Jupiter. "I'm sorry, Apsu-sama. It seems that I don't have the enough power as yet to help you change the world's destiny." Marduk softly spoke but load enough for Jupiter to hear. Marduk decided it would be best to withdraw for the moment as she slowly started to levitated.

But before she goes, Marduk leaves Sailor Jupiter a little message. "Sailor Jupiter! Today was my loss… But don't even dare to think you'll win the next one" And with that said she disappears from site.

"Hmm… She's gone. But it appears that girl is working for someone called "Apsu" But why are they trying to change the world's destiny…?" But Jupiter decided to leave it at that as she saw George running up to her.

"Jupiter!" George called as he finally stood front of her. George took some time to catch his breath before he spoke. "Jupiter, are you alright?" he asked as he gently put his hands on her shoulder.

"I saw everything! You're really great, you know that? Not only you're a great cook but you have lots of courage!" George's complements were making Jupiter blush. "Yeah, I guess so. Now, I'm embarrassed" she said rubbing the back of her head.

"Anyways, what happened to the stone?" Jupiter questioned. "Don't worry I have it right here." George went into his pocket to take out the stone then shows it to Jupiter. "Come on, we need to talk to my father to clear up this whole misunderstanding. Jupiter agreed and she and George hurry back to the mansion.

At the mansion Jupiter along with George quickly ran up the stairs and entered George father's quarters where they explained everything to him. George's father went by the name of Mathew "What!! Nephrite's stone was found at the top of the protection tree?" exclaimed Mathew as he saw the stone in his son's hand. "I bet it's was Anthony's fault..." he said. Anthony was the name of the head chief of Mishii village.

"George, let's go to the neighbor village!" Mathew said to his son before heading out the room. George followed his father with Jupiter not to far behind. The trio headed to Mishii village where they went inside the castle-like mansion. In the mansion Mary and her father, Anthony was waiting.

"Nephrite's stone was found on top of the protection tree and it's your fault" Mathew argued. Anthony walked up to Mathew. "What? You mean to tell me until now you just found it? You stupid fool! That's the reason why I didn't want to give up my little sister to you!" he argued back.

"What are you talking about!? It's your fault we had to look for the stone in the first place" Mathew protested. "It seems like the 40 years of arguing was all started by these two" Jupiter pointed out.

Mary turned to her father. "Little sister? Father, your little sister is George's mother?" she asked before giving out a small gasp. "Then that means George's mother is my aunt? I never heard anything about my aunt before."

"So this means Mary and I are related?" said George who was quite disappointed by the outcome. "It's so hard to believe" Mary said trying not to accept the truth.

"Mary, reconsider for a moment. This guy's father wanted my precious sister, so he stole Nephrite's stone" Anthony said. "What are you saying? You didn't want to let your sister go. The stone was always in the ruins. You're lying" Mathew protested.

Jupiter just about had enough of the fighting between the two, so she decides to put an end to it. "Ok, Ok, Ok. The village chief from Mishii didn't want to give up his sister, so the village chief from Medias made up lies about him. George, Mary… I want you two to be frank, and tell everyone in the villages about this" she instructed, "Tell everyone to stop this stupid rivalry."

"Jupiter is right! All of these were meaningless from the beginning" Mary agreed. "Father, you've come all this way, so why don't you apologize" George polity insists to his father, Mathew

"Ohhhh, oh alright! Only if he apologizes first, then I'll agree to be friends with him" said Mathew. "What! The one who should apologize first is you" Anthony protested. "No, you" Mathew insisted. "No, you" Anthony protested again.

Soon the both of them were starting to fight about who should apologize first. "Just apologize, already!!" exclaimed Jupiter who was starting to get annoyed by how childish they were behaving. She couldn't believe they were starting another fight over something so simple. So with that the two chiefs shake hands and the dispute between the two villages was finally over.

Outside the national park, George, Mary along with their fathers decided to watch Jupiter departure. "Thank you, Jupiter. Because of you this argument has been completely resolved. And the legend of Nephrite's stone has made the wounds between friends in the villages have healed. Thank you again and please takes this."

George walks up to Jupiter and gives her Nephrite's stone. "We are indebted to you. Come again sometime."

"It is I that should be thanking you" Jupiter said in gratitude. "We'll be able to get along from now on" Mary reassured Jupiter. "I'm glad to hear that. You all hang in there." With those words Jupiter wave farewell and head on her way back to Tokyo where everyone was waiting for her return.

**AnimeGirl20****: That is the end of Sailor Jupiter's scenario. How did you like? I really hope you did. I know my grammar is a bit bad but I'll keep working on it. I really hope you enjoyed Sailor Moon fans. **

**Part 4 will be about Sailor Venus' quest for one of the Hi stones. So look forward to it. Until then please, please leave a review and I'll try even harder to update sooner. See you later!**


End file.
